TTS West Nettoban Series
by KKD Silver
Summary: A series of random "Net Movies" related to various stories by Team Toku Sonic West. This week: Tri-Tricky Week Special, the Super Hero Taisen Tricky Nettoban. Featuring Toa Sentai Mataranger, the Guardians of Eclipsia, and Neodimension Kamen Rider SEGA.
1. Mataranger: Batteries Not Included

**KKD: Minna-san, I welcome you… to Tri-Tricky Week! All week long, I'll be posting Nettoban chapters leading up to the debut of our TTS West Special. And helping me today is none other than our newly dubbed Raiden Rider, PIKATWIG! *silence occurs for a moment* Ahem… I said… PIKATWIG! *silence again* Pikatwig? ...Pika? *looks to see Pika's not there.* Where is that guy?! He promised to meet me an hour ago and…**

**Pikatwig: Sorry. *walks in* I took a wrong turn on the Goseiger Ressha, since I don't know where the Mataranger studio is.**

**KKD: ACK! Sheesh! Warn me before you do that, man.**

**Pikatwig: Sorry. *takes out a bag of Lays from the "Do Us a Flavor" contest, handing KKD the Wasabi and holding onto a bag of Mango Salsa, while also taking out a Dr. Pepsi and a thing of BlueBell Cotton Candy Ice Cream***

**KKD: Oh. Thanks. *Takes the bag* Anyway, since this is the Nettoban, or Net Movies, these'll be more random. You've all seen the episodes in the respective stories leading up to this point in time, so I think you guys should know what's coming. Right Pika? *eats a chip from the Wasabi Ginger chip bag.***

**Pikatwig: I've seen the Net Movies… and I'm not honestly sure what to think of them. One that made me laugh was one of the Taisen Z Net Movies, where Fourze was with Amy, and Daigo came up with the theory that he wanted to take over Amy's spot on the team, referencing the point on his head, when one of the other Kyoryugers pointed out Fourze's always had it. After that, there was a fight between Fourze and a villain from his solo-movie, and at the very end of it all, Amy turned to the camera and asked 'what's so special about her position anyhow'. Hilarious!**

**KKD: Yea. And so, we'll be showing you guys the Mataranger Net Movies first. Pika will be helping me here, and next time… well, you'll see soon enough. Now… where are those disclaimers? *continues to eat chips***

**Pikatwig: You're sitting on them.**

**KKD: Huh? *checks seat and sees the flat screen* Oh, I see. *picks it up and splats it onto the screen.***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

At the Mataranger base, Ignatius was reading a newspaper, with Ven and Aqua sitting in the same area. Aqua was meditating while Ven was watching TV.

"Ohm… ohm… ohm…" Aqua muttered.

"Boring. Boring. Seen it. Seen it. Hated it. UGH! There's nothing good on TV!" Ven groaned, before turning to Aqua, and getting the idea to prank her.

"Hmm… the Do Us a Flavor contest is going in favor of the Wasabi Flavor… with Mango Salsa in second…" Ignatius noted as Aqua snapped out of her trance, preventing Ven from pulling his prank.

"Brother, I was just wondering something…" Aqua noted.

"I have no idea what the Do Us a Flavor contest is about," Ignatius informed, turning the page.

"That's not what I wanted to ask. I was wondering… what Sentai team used batteries?" Aqua asked.

"...Hmm… you mean in general or specifically?" Ig inquired.

"Well… I guess…" Aqua started when Ven slammed his hands on the table.

"All Sentai use batteries," Ven noted.

"We don't," Aqua and Ignatius countered.

"I meant in toys!" Ven responded, taking out a toy of the DaiTanken Canon from ToQger before opening the battery compartment for the thing, "See? It takes two AAA batteries."

"That's not what I meant! I heard somewhere there's a Sentai team who uses batteries as a sort of item to power their equipment, like in the actual show. What Sentai use them, and how many are there?" Aqua clarified.

"Well to my knowledge, a lot of Sentai used electricity in one way or another, but for batteries… I'm not sure," Ignatius shrugged before they turned to see Ven in a green Indiana Jones-style outfit.

"Then it sounds like we need to take a little… expedition," Ven smirked, cracking a whip, "Let's go."

* * *

The scene cuts to a map and a small cutout Le-TakaJet before it is seen flying around the globe, before ending up at the city of Fuuto.

"Uh… where are we?" Ignatius asked.

"And why did you drag us into your mech without giving me time to get my shoes and socks on?" Aqua demanded.

"Best get what help we can get on this expedition, Brother. As for the lack of opportunity to grab your footwear, Sister… uh… deal with it," Ven answered.

Aqua sighed annoyed as they walked into the office, to see a detective building by a sort of living area, when suddenly...

**=JOKER!=**

"Saa, Omae no tsumi o kazoero!" they heard a voice announce when they all turned to see a Kamen Rider sitting down, reading a book, the Rider being all black with violet accents, red eyes, a silver W above the eyes, a silver belt with a black, silver, and metallic red belt buckle of sorts.

"Kamen Rider W! But… something looks… different about you," Ignatius noted.

"That's 'cause it's not W as a whole, Firespitter! That's Kamen Rider Joker, a single half of W!" Ven informed, bopping his leader on the head.

"He's right," the Rider informed.

"Where's the other one?" Ignatius asked.

"Uh… I… don't know. He's been gone for a while, in fact, Gaim asked me 'if you're the two-in-one Rider, how come I only hear one voice coming out of you'. Phillip's been vanishing on me a lot lately." Joker informed.

"Maybe he's been more distracted with the information than ever. I bet with what's constantly added, he's always looking up new info," Ven shrugged.

"Come on in, take a seat, relax and tell me, what's your case?" Joker informed/asked, allowing them to sit down.

"We're trying to figure out what Super Sentai uses batteries," Aqua answered.

"Oh, that? I actually heard there's a ruin in the Amazon down in Brazil with a possible answer to that question. You might wanna check it out," Joker answered.

"Then that's our next stop," Ven declared, "To my jet!"

"Can we go and get my shoes first?" Aqua complained.

"NO! We're not going back until we figure out the mystery!" Ven shouted, "To the Le-TakaJet!"

* * *

Thus, we make another cut, seeing the Le-TakaJet fly straight into the Amazon… before crashing, and we transition out, seeing the three Matarangers rolling on the ground.

"Nice landing, genius! I thought you knew how to fly that thing!" Ignatius snapped as they stood up, Ven stuck between a couple of rocks now.

"I do! Not so much the landing…" he admitted, as Aqua got out, completely fine, "How is it you got out fine?!"

"Simple. I landed in the water. It's my element after all," Aqua smiled.

"Whatever… hey. Could, uh… somebody dig me up?" Ven asked as Ig and Aqua began to try and pry Ven out of the rocks, unaware of another figure, after about an hour, with the sun starting to set, they managed to get Ven out.

"Man… next time Ven… hold off on the chip-snacking," Aqua sighed.

"I like my bacon barbecue burrito chips!" Ven defended.

"That… sounds like a heart attack," Ignatius commented before they heard a rustling of the trees and turned to see a strange looking Rider, who was green with red designs, had black gloves and boots with fins, an orange chest and abs, an odd belt buckle that was white with red handles and "eyes", a white scarf, and even red eyes on his oddly shaped head.

"A~MA~ZON~!" the Rider shouted.

"...yes, we are in the Amazon… who are you?" Ignatius asked.

"Brother. That's his name. _He__'__s_ Kamen Rider Amazon," Ven pointed out, hitting him on the head again.

"Let me, boys," Aqua replied before approaching the Rider, "We need help to find a ruin, with a battery relating to the Super Sentai, can you help?"

"Super Sentai… tomodachi. You tomodachi?" Amazon asked.

"Yep. Atashi wa, MataBlue," she smiled.

"Konichiwa, MataBlue-chan," Amazon smiled.

"Do you know the ruin we're looking for?" Aqua asked.

"Hai. Temple down river. Best to arrive at night," Amazon answered, "Amazon come with?"

"Sure thing,"

"Tomodachi MataBlue-chan, temple go, now!" Amazon smiled, jumping off.

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they stopped, and by that time, the full moon was out that night, allowing them to see the temple, which clearly had a dinosaur motif to it.

"Here we are, minna," Ven smiled, "Thanks for the help, Amazon."

"Tomodachi welcome. Mataranger... Amazon... Tomodachi," Amazon smiled, making his signature friendship hand pose by placing his fingers together, his pinkies' tips touching each other.

"Sure thing," Aqua giggled, doing the same thing.

Thus, they got to work looking around, seeing some pictures of various dinosaurs, one of which listing a pterodactyl, a triceratops and a tyrannosaurus rex.

"OOO Arms! Putotyrannosaru~s!" Ven shouted out with a chuckle.

"Do you ever think about taping his mouth shut?" Aqua asked jokingly.

"I tried, but he kept blowing it off," Ig answered, causing Aqua to laugh for a bit.

"Oh, you're serious?"

* * *

Later, the group entered the temple, Ignatius lighting the way using his power over fire to produce the needed light. Aqua eventually found a picture showing ten Senshi, all with a dinosaur motif.

"There they are! The Sentai who use batteries!" Aqua gasped.

"The Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger? But I don't get it," Ven realized, but acted a bit confused.

"They use the Zyudenshi thingies in their henshin devices, sorta like our predecessors, the Virtualrangers," Aqua noted.

"Did you know that there was only one girl in the core group, like us?" Ven added in.

"Geez… sometimes I wish there were more female Toa," Aqua groaned as Amazon pressed on a stone in the wall before a wall opened, revealing… a Senshi in a pink suit with silver ends to the gloves and boots, a silver shoulder pad with a red part making it resemble a dinosaur eye, a silver and yellow design on her chest resembling a dinosaur mouth, and even her belt and helmet had a dino motif, specifically her helmet looked like a triceratops.

"KyoryuPink!" Aqua giggled.

"A pink triceratops? What a topsy-turvy team," Ignatius chuckled.

"How'd you guys get into the Spirit Base?" KyoryuPink asked, a bit confused.

"Wait… we're in your base?" Ignatius gawked.

"But it looks nothing like it!" Ven pointed out.

"Oh, we had a little revamping. Oh, and did I forget to mention the Spirit Base is actually inside KyouryuuSilver's Zyudenryu… Bragigas?" KyouryuuPink pointed out as the others began to feel an earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Ignatius and Ven panicked.

"Didn't I just say this was Bragigas?! We're just moving, you goofs!" KyouryuuPink groaned, bonking them both on the head with her henshin device, "Mind me asking how you put up with being the only girl in your Sentai?"

"I grew up surrounded by girls my whole life before meeting them. So after a short time, you tend to get used to some of the things they get into," Aqua answered.

"At least tell us where we're going!" Ig shouted.

"Getting you all back where you belong, and don't worry about the jet, Bragigas already got it," KyoryuPink informed, as she reached for her henshin device, taking out a battery of sorts.

"Ah! Is that one of your…?" Aqua gawked.

"Zyudenshi," she nodded, as KyoryuPink returned to human form, revealing her to have back-length brown hair, brown eyes, a pinkish-white shirt under a pink jacket, short white shorts, and white socks poking out of her pink shoes.

* * *

After a bit, the group had returned to the Mataranger base, Amy relaxing with Aqua.

"Hey… doesn't that sempai look like a friend of the Virtualrangers," Yuki asked Ignatius.

"Actually… you're right," Ignatius nodded, as Amy and Aqua were meditating.

"Really? Huh… I didn't notice," Terra noted.

"Wait… it's too quiet, where's Ven?" Ignatius wondered, as they saw Ven approach the two girls with feathers, before he began to tickle them with the feathers, making the girls laugh, with Ven quickly running.

"Get back here!" Amy snapped.

"I got this," Aqua smirked, as she took a bucket of ice water, and dumped it all over Ven, making all of the Matarangers and their Sempai Sentai Senshi laugh.

"C'mon, Aqua! Don't tell me you got Yuki in on this!" Ven snapped.

"Nope, that was just dumb luck!"

"Yea well… well… you two got flat butts!" Ven snapped, making both girls growl annoyed, when Aqua snapped her fingers, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Must… destroy… MataGreen," Aqua replied in a monotone voice, a glassy look in her eyes, making Ven get nervous.

"Oh no… you're not getting me… this time," he started nervously.

"Oh she will, Ven. She will. Aqua… sic' em," Amy smirked as Aqua used her hydrokinesis to form orbs of water in her hands, making Ven gulp nervously, before he ran off in fear and terror.

"Get away from me you she-demons!" he shouted, with Aqua chasing after him.

"I will destroy you!" Aqua replied, managing to grab Ven in a whip of water, soaking him terribly, to the point he wouldn't need to bathe for a month.

"Huh… deja vu," Mason muttered.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Yuki: How could someone steal a WHOLE TANK?!**

**Mason: We'll have to find your mecha fast! Ikuze!**

**Mataranger #2: An Equestrian Expedition!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that was our first Nettoban. *finishes the BlueBell Cotton Candy Ice Cream***

**KKD: And I gotta say that it was pretty darn funny. Wouldn't you agree, Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, we got a funny joke to how Philip's actor hasn't reprised his role in a while, some humor with Ven, and Aqua playing an all too familiar prank. Aibou, please explain for those who don't know.**

**KKD: If you haven't been reading Mataranger… then why're you here? You should've read it by now. Just kidding. See, back in Mataranger, Aqua got hypnotized by the blue Makutaranger Vamprah, and he basically turned her into a slave. Since then, Aqua's had a minor habit of pulling that act back up now and again just to tease the others.**

**Pikatwig: And here, Amy pretended to be the one to put her under that control, which I thought was kinda funny. Also, the insult Ven said was actually in an episode of Kyouryuuger.**

**KKD: Yea. Couldn't think of any other insult that would work, but that was the best I got. Also, nice cameo from Amazon, and a minor reference to how the Gaburevolver speaks Japanese and Portuguese. *cough* Brazil speaking the language.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks. Also, there's a reference to how a character in Virtualranger is 'portrayed' by the same actress who played Amy in Kyouryuuger.**

**KKD: For those of you who don't get it, check out Pika's profile.**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part was Aqua and Amy pulling out that prank on Ven.**

**KKD: Hmm… for me, I think my favorite part was actually… about the same time, too. Yea… so we both have the same favorite parts.**

**Pikatwig: And since this is… technically not a 'Triple Super Hero Time' thing, I don't have to do the full outro. Loophole. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Okay, I guess we'll see you guys next time we do a Nettoban. Jaa ne!**


	2. Mataranger: An Equestrian Expedition

**Silver: Okay! So, my turn to do a Nettoban, eh? Well, I'm not entirely sure what to do with this, but okay! Now, where's TB? He said he was gonna meet me here...**

**TB: JOUCHAKU! *breaks through the wall Kool-Aid Man style***

**Silver: WAGH! *falls over* TB, why is it you keep breaking through walls and stuff? It's really annoying having to fix them every time. Anyways, what are we doing today?**

**TB: We are doing the second Mataranger Nettoban. It's your call on what you think it should be about. So what do you have in mind?**

**Silver: Well… there are a few things… but let's not beat around the bush! It's Nettoban time!**

**TB: Al~righty then! You got the Disclaimers?**

**Silver: As per usual. *pulls out a yellow and black revolver-styled nerf blaster before loading in a black dart* Oh the ways we launch our disclaimers.**

**XD *cocks the gun before shooting out the dart, exploding the Disclaimers onscreen***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

At the Mataranger's base of operations, Yuki and Terra were sitting in Yuki's sub-arctic style room meditating, Terra not being able to withstand the cold.

"Mou… how are you able to handle this, brother?" Terra groaned, breaking his concentration.

"Remember, I lived in the Alps most of the time." Yuki replied. However, just as they were about to get back into their concentration, someone bursted through the door.

"Minna, something's happened!" Mason gasped, making the other two jump.

"What is it, Mason?" Yuki groaned, getting up from his meditation, slightly annoyed.

"The Ko-PonyTank… It's vanished!"

"Nani?! How is that possible!?" Terra gawked, following Mason and Yuki outside to where the Ko-PonyTank was parked, to see it had gone missing.

"H-How could they have stolen a WHOLE TANK?!" Yuki gasped, unable to believe his mech was stolen.

"Don't worry, guys, I have two members of Special Police on the case," Mason replied, gesturing to two females in black police-style uniforms with skirts, silver markings depicting a badge with a dog on it, and the letters "S.P.D.", not to mention the accents on the sleeves and their chests being either yellow or pink, and the chest having a half-star design, and the girl in yellow wearing black gloves. Specifically, the girl in yellow had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes while the girl in pink had blonde-ish brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"...Why is it you hired these two to find our Tank? I mean, they don't look like conventional policemen…" Yuki noted, a bit confused.

"That's because they are not conventional policemen... or women in this case," Mason responded, "These two are Jasmine and Umeko, the Yellow and Pink Sentai Senshi of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"No need to worry about your vehicle, MataWhite! We'll get it to you lickity-split!" the policewoman in pink, Umeko, stated, "I promise it to you as the leader of this detective team!"

"...Really," Yuki sighed, not buying that the Pink Deka was actually the leader.

"Have you girls made any progress so far?" Terra asked.

"Not yet, but we're getting close," Jasmine noted, before taking one of her gloves off and feeling the ground with her hand, which activated her ESPer powers, "Hmmm… I can see it being drivin' into some kind of forest, but I don't exactly know where…"

"Well, at least we know it was driven into a forest," Mason said, "Do you know which forest it is?"

"Hmmm… it could've been the forest where we fought those Bohrok… what was it called… Shroudwood, I believe?" Terra suggested.

"Weren't there other strange creatures aside from the Bohrok in there?" Yuki inquired.

"Yeah… it seems scary…" Mason noted, "Maybe we should take the Po-OsuushiDrag just in case…"

"Yosh, ikuzo!" Terra said before the trio got into the drag-racer-like mecha right by them before zooming down the road.

* * *

After driving for sometime, the trio made it into the Shroudwood Forest. However, since forests and cars don't mix too well, the Po-OsuushiDrag crashed into a couple of trees before shutting down and ejecting the three Matarangers out of it.

"Oof! Stupid vehicle!" Yuki groaned, before looking over to see a bunch of trees knocked over by something big, "Hey… you think my mech went that way?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out! Ikuze!" Terra shouted. However, the three were suddenly stopped by menacing looking bug-horse hybrids, with torn dragonfly-like wings and glowing green eyes.

"What the Karzahni are these things?!" Mason gasped, as they started to swarm around them before being shot by a mysterious figure. The figure was a young man wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt under it, and had two rings on his middle fingers, one was a red gem and the other was a metallic ring that looked like it had a hand in it. His gun was silver also with a hand shaped into it.

"Souma Haruto! Kamen Rider Wizard!" Mason gasped.

"Thought you guys could use a hand," the man, Haruto, noted, "Thankfully, I've got a motif for them."

With that, the bug horses charged straight at him. However, they were intercepted by a column of fire that appeared between them, as another male stepped out, this one being another young man, wearing a red shirt with a plaid design on the sleeves, some black accents, and a symbol that looked like a phoenix.

"Ozu Kai… MagiRed!" Mason gawked again.

"Wait… that one Kai kid is a Super Senshi?!" Yuki asked, looking at the new male who showed up, confused.

"No, Yuki. This is Ozu Kai, youngest of the Ozu siblings. Our Kai is Yuuto Kai, best friend to Takeshi Narumi," Terra informed, holding up a picture of Kai Yuuto, who has red hair with a gold streak in it, compared to the red senshi's hair which was brown with a red streak in it.

"Oh ok, I get it now." Yuki nodded.

"Looks like it's time for us to step to the plate," Kai noted, pulling out some kind of cell phone-like device, "You ready, Haruto?"

"Of course!" Haruto replied, placing his ring to his belt, making it change into a large silver belt.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

The two were all set to transform, when suddenly…

"Now don't ya'll be startin' this fight without me!"

With that, the two warriors dodged a kick, surprised, by a young girl with blond hair wearing a cowboy hat as she dive-kicked a bug horse with fire. "Ya Changelings never learn, do ya?" the girl scoffed, smirking as she turned to face the three Matarangers.

"...AJ?!" Yuki gawked, his cheeks starting to blush as he stood there speechless.

"If you're lookin' for yer tank, I would be happy to help! You three go on ahead, we'll take care of these bugs!" AJ noted, before rolling up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet on her wrist with an orange crystal apple in the center of it.

"...Okay…" Yuki replied, a bit stunned by AJ's appearance, but able to head off with Mason and Terra as the three fire warriors changed into their powered forms.

"Heavenly Saints! Grant me the Power of Magic! Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!"

"Henshin!"

"Tomodachi Transform!"

**=MAAGI MAGI MAGIIRO!/_SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! _FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!=**

* * *

"So are we getting any closer to my tank?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not… sure…" Mason murmured, confused by which way they had to go.

"Honestly, where can you hide a 50 foot horse tank?" Terra asked.

"Better question is how you can fit it in a forest without crushing everything," Yuki added.

"Guess we're about to find out… look!" Mason gawked, before looking to see a strange dark rider in black and silver armor standing atop Yuki's Tank mech.

"Shadow Moon!" the three Matarangers gawked.

**"That's right! And this time, Chrysalis of the Nightmare Forces is here to help me!"** the silver rider, Shadow Moon, stated, as a woman with dark green hair, insectoid wings, and piercing green eyes came out from the cockpit as well.

"What are you two doing with my tank?!" Yuki demanded.

**"Taking over the world, of course! With this Tank, not even Nightmare Moon will be able to defeat us!"** Chrysalis laughed.

"...You do realize it's just a tank and it's otherwise useless without the other five mechs, right?" Yuki stated bluntly.

**"...What does it matter, anyway?!"** Shadow Moon exclaimed, **"We shall destroy you all regardless! Prepare to die, Matarangers!"**

However, just as the Ko-PonyTank was about to fire upon the three Matarangers, they were suddenly blasted by something, damaging the Tank slightly and knocking both Shadow Moon and Chrysalis out of the tank. The source of the blast came from a figure wearing a black and green Rider suit with some yellow accents and lines, antenna on the head, red eyes, and a lined mouthpiece. He also had a logo on the left side of his chest, which was a white curve with an X fitting in. Next to him was a young girl, who was wearing a traditional school girl uniform, and had violet colored hair with a magenta streak in it.

"Mitsuko!?" Terra gawked.

"Not only her, but also... Kamen Rider Black RX!" Mason added.

"Thought you guys could use a hand," Mitsuko noted, cracking her knuckles, "Besides, I've got a score to settle with Chrysalis!"

"You handle her," Black RX told her, while clenching his fist, "My conflict with Nobuhiko has been going on longer than you can imagine."

**"We'll see about that, Mitsuko!"** Chrysalis said as she got to her feet, soon followed by Shadow Moon.

**"You will interfere no longer, Black Sun!"** he exclaimed as he and Chrysalis charged forward.

"HYAH!" Black RX and Mitsuko shouted, Mitsuko changing into her Guardian form as the four collided.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Ven asked, curious about the end of the story, as he sat down with Mason, Yuki, Terra, and Mitsuko.

"We got the tank back and brought it back here while they were fighting, so that Chrysalis and Shadow Moon wouldn't try to take it back." Mason explained.

"But what about the fighting? And the blasting, and the pew-pew?" Ven asked, curious.

"Sorry Ven, it's a secret to everybody," Mitsuko replied, winking at the camera.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Hana: Wait… how are you guys Sentai number forty?**

**Ignatius: Well, I guess we'll have to find out…**

**Mataranger #3: Mata-Virtual 40/39 Mystery**

* * *

**TB: Hoo boy! We had special appearances and cameos galore here! ^^**

**Silver: Yep. Hey, maybe making these things isn't so hard! When's the next one we get to make?**

**TB: After KKD and Pika do theirs. Anyways, you got any favorite parts?**

**Silver: Well… I think we should save them until later. Y'know, for reasons. Anyways, for our partners KKD Silver and Pikatwig, we're the Double Riders, and we'll see you next time! Play us out, TB.**

**TB: Yosh, step back. *Silver does so* SEIYAA! *jump spin kick***

**Silver: Stand Up the Vanguard!**


	3. Mataranger: Mata-Virtual 40-39 Mystery

**Pikatwig: So, another Mataranger Nettoban.**

**KKD: Yep, and it's you and me again, aibou.**

**Pikatwig: Yes indeedy.**

**KKD: With that in mind, I hope you guys enjoyed Silver's Mataranger Nettoban since we weren't there, but now, it's our turn again. *Reaches into pocket in search of Disclaimers.* Now where did I shove those things?**

**Pikatwig: ...uh, I dunno…**

**KKD: *Puts hand in shirt pocket and pulls out a folded piece of black paper* Ah! Here it is. And that's why I don't put stuff in my shirt pockets when I wear shirts with pockets. I always forget they exist.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

The day started with Ignatius reading the paper, Terra doing more research on the archives, and Aqua just relaxing on the couch after a long day.

Ignatius then heard a knock at the door, before he got up and walked over to see Hana and Hinata at the door.

"Hello," Hana waved.

"Oh! Hana. What're you doing here?" Aqua wondered.

"Well, first off, I wanted to hang out with you, before Hinata came up to me with a question we'd like your help solving," Hana informed.

"How are you the 40th Super Sentai and the Virtualrangers the 39th?" Hinata inquired.

"How are we?" Ignatius repeated confused.

"Well, basically, the Virtualrangers appeared after the 38th Super Sentai the ToQgers, and they teamed up together before we even came onto the scene," Terra answered.

"Plus… I saw something saying that your story was actually posted before the first Virtualranger chapter. I mean… Virtualranger, the 39th Super Sentai, was published on May 10th, 2014, and in contrast, Mataranger was published on May 4th, that same year. How is it you guys are Sentai 40 and the Virtualrangers are 39?" Hinata asked.

"Good question…" Terra admitted.

"Hinata… I'm not 100% sure you got your facts right… just a little unsure is all," Aqua pointed out.

"But it's better to take a look into this regardless," Ignatius figured, "So, let's get over to their city, Captendia."

* * *

The three Matarangers and the two guests soon arrived at Captendia via a subway.

"Did you know that this city gets its name from Capcom and Nintendo with the I and A being added in to make it sound like a city name?" Hinata asked.

"Well… that's interesting. An entire city named after Blanc's company and one of her well-known developers," Hana noted.

"I didn't know that all of us and the Virtualrangers shared the same world. I mean… it's called Tri no Sekai, isn't it?" Ignatius asked.

"Ig, we're trying to have the girls get their question answered first," Terra pointed out.

"Right, sorry, question for another day."

"So, let's see if we can find where the Virtualrangers are," Hinata asked, not sure where to go.

"Let's see… is there a map around here?" Aqua pondered before they saw a map, with a highlighted location reading "Virtual-Land".

"'Virtual-Land'?" Ignatius read, confused.

"With it highlighted, it's gotta be important," Hana noted, "Let's get going!"

* * *

Soon, they arrived at Virtual-Land, the place being filled with video games, with booths for eating at various parts.

"What would you like sir?" a girl asked.

The group then turned to see a girl, the girl he bumped into, having a sort of crimson hair color, green eyes, was wearing a violet and white top, with a yellow skirt, yellow stockings and black shoes.

"Plain sugar," the person in the booth, being a Kamen Rider, whose armor was red and silver, the red pieces being like a ruby, the main body being black with a trenchcoat part around the legs, and his helmet resembled a ring.

"Got it," the girl nodded, heading over to put the order with a boy, the boy in a formal blue school uniform, neatly combed hair, and a pair of black glasses over his green eyes.

"One order of plain sugar doughnuts, coming up!" the boy replied, as he got to work to fill in the order.

"Wizard, what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Oh? I'm just here to eat," he responded.

"As are we," another voice informed, as the group turned to see eight other figures in the place, which included a team of six Sentai Senshi (colors red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) having a sort of video game quality to their suits with white gloves and boots, a simple design on their chests with a white rectangle and five squares, and their helmets having a large black screen which showed LED images of various technological items.

The seventh person was another Sentai Senshi, but his suit was along the lines of KyoryuPink's except it was red and T-rex themed. Finally, the last figure was a Kamen Rider with a black bodysuit, green grasshopper leg armor, yellow tiger torso armor and claws, and a helmet that was red, themed after a hawk, and had green eyes, while the chest had images of the three animals surrounded by a gold rim.

"...KyoryuRed? OOO? And-" Ignatius started

"The Megarangers!" Hinata gawked.

"Sugoi!" Aqua added in shock.

"What can I get you five?" the girl in yellow behind the counter inquired of the group.

"Huh?" Ignatius said confused.

"Try the ice cream," another voice said, as they turned to see a boy who had black spiked hair, was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket, black jeans, he has blue eyes, with blue and cyan shoes.

"Wait a minute… are you…?" Ignatius gawked, as the boy in red noticed Ignatius' Metranexus.

"You're MataRed, aren't you?" the boy asked, as he, the boy in blue and the girl in yellow all took out some blasters of sorts, like a DS or 3DS was built right into the blasters.

"Yea… wait… you three… are the…"

"Virtualrangers?" the five visitors gawked.

"Yep," the boy in red nodded, "I'm Kiyo, VirtualRed. This is Roka, VirtualBlue and Mayu, VirtualYellow."

"Pleased to meet you all, Sempai-tachi," Aqua smiled as she and Terra showed their Metranexuses.

"So, you all work here?" Hinata asked.

"Yep," Mayu nodded, "It's in exchange for the owner keeping our identities a secret,"

"_Hi_," a voice said, as the owner of Virtual-Land walked in, being… Amy?

"Amy? Wait a minute… what're you doing working here, KyoryuPink?" Aqua gawked.

"Oh, I'm not KyoryuPink," she informed, "But I do get that a lot. And my name is Amy."

"Oh… gomen."

"She's both the owner of this place, and our gym teacher. She actually tries to keep it a secret that she works here, because lots of her students have a crush on her, she's actually 17," Roka informed.

"That sounds awfully young for a teacher," Terra noted.

"Yes," they all nodded.

* * *

"So, what brings you Matarangers here anyway?" Mayu asked.

"We wanted to get something answered for our friend here," Ignatius answered.

"You guys are the 39th team, and the Matarangers are the 40th, but the Matarangers began their adventure on May 4th, and you guys began a week later on May 10th," Hinata pointed, "So why are you 39 and the Mataranger 40?"

-Oh that? I think you got something mixed up there,_\- _a voice asked as Kiyo pulled out a Wii U gamepad, a small smiling face on it.

"Wow! I didn't know Blanc made some sort of talking thing on the Wii U," Hana gawked.

"Who?" the Virtualrangers asked, confused.

-I'll tell you guys later. But young lady, you got a small fact wrong. True, the Matarangers and Virtualrangers both started on May of 2014, but you got the exact days reversed. The Virtualrangers started on May 4th, and the Matarangers started May 10th.-

"EH?!" they all gawked.

"You mean we came all this way on a stupid subway for nothing?!" Terra groaned.

"No, it wasn't for nothing," Mayu assured.

"She's right. We got to meet our Sempai-tachi… at least three of them anyway," Aqua smiled.

"And we got to meet three of our Kouhais, and a cute little Kouhai as well," Kiyo smiled, making Aqua blush.

"A-ano…" Aqua stuttered.

-So Hana, Blanc is the head of Nintendo? Neptune has some sort of connection with them, right?- Digitas asked.

"Huh?" Hana asked confused.

-The girl that Neptune met in her fragmented memory when Nepgear sent her to another world i- Digitas began, when Kiyo knocked him down.

"Dude, I don't think they should know that yet." Kiyo informed

-Sorry…-

MegaRed, KyoryuRed and OOO all walked over, before waving to the three Virtualrangers, making them smile.

"You know, we take some inspiration from them," Roka informed.

"How so?" Hinata inquired

"Our Virtualizers are partially based on the Gaburevolvers, we have the DigiCoins, which are like the Cell Medals, and a video game motif like the Megarangers," Roka informed.

"Oh, okay. That makes a lot of sense, now," Aqua noted.

* * *

"The Virtualrangers were right… this ice cream is so good," Aqua giggled, having started to eat some cotton candy ice cream she brought back with them.

"I bet Yuki would enjoy this stuff," Terra figured.

"I brought some back with us and put it in the freezer," Aqua informed as she continued to eat, when suddenly she grabbed her head in pain.

"What's wrong Sister?" Ignatius asked.

"B...Br-Brain Freeze!" she screamed, holding her head in pain as Terra and Ignatius began to laugh a little bit, and while Aqua held her head in pain and looked annoyed, she laughed with them not long after.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Ven: Akaranger is here!?**

**Mason: Not only that, but Kamen Rider Ichigo as well!**

**Mataranger #4 Showa Era Showdown!**

**Pikatwig: And that is Mataranger Nettoban 3.**

* * *

**KKD: Yea… and that was a legitimate question I had regarding the two sentai. But then again, I guess I forgot when both stories were published.**

**Pikatwig: Truth be told, Virtualranger is a project that has been almost three years in the making. It was originally going to be before Kyoryuger… then before ToQger, then it became after ToQger, but before the Matarangers.**

**KKD: I see. It must've had to go through a tone of revisions, then.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. In fact, Digitas and the DigiCoins are one of a few elements to make it from early pre-planning stage, along with the mechs.**

**KKD: I see. Very interesting.**

**Pikatwig: Also, before Kyoryuger, the henshin devices were wrist-mounted, but still having that DS like shape. Regardless, my favorite part was the small group arriving at Virtual-Land and the intereactions between the first three Virtualrangers with three of the Matarangers.**

**KKD: Yea, that was pretty funny, and my fav was the reveal of the answer to Hinata's question.**

**Pikatwig: That was interesting. Anyway, wrap-up time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	4. Mataranger: Showa Era Showdown

***DenLiner zooms in above the studio, Silver and TB being on it***

**TB: GERONIMO~!**

**Silver: HWACHA~!**

***Both Writers do a roll before getting to their feet***

**TB: Ore… Sanjou!**

**Silver: Saisho ni itte okku... ore wa KA-NA-RI TSUYOI!**

**TB: Oh how I do love making an entrance don't you, Silver? ^^**

**Silver: Of course! Now then, what have we got this time? *pulls up the data for the Nettoban, which has a picture of Akaranger and Kamen Rider Ichigo***

**TB: What do you think?**

**Silver: Eh. Not bad. Having the "leaders" of the Showa Era is pretty cool. Question, though. Why is it Decade is normally put as leader of the Heisei Riders and not Kuuga?**

**TB: Because he's an anniversary Rider, I presume? Also, I don't like how he's constantly vilified at some points and even branded as a "Destroyer of Worlds". That's just a load of crap!**

**Silver: I'm sick and tired of people complaining about his series. Especially THIS guy! *shows a picture of EZ Rider* Seriously, if you don't like the show, then get over it! You're just pissing off the part of the fanbase that likes Decade, you annoying prick… -_-**

**TB: With the rants done, let's do this! *sets up Disclaimer cannon***

**Silver: Yosha! Let's do this! *both writers hold up a rider pass before holding it next to the cannon***

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

***Cannon charges... but nothing happens***

**Silver: ...Ara? C'mon, you stupid thing! *starts activating all kinds of final attacks to set the cannon off***

**=WAKE UP!/FINAL ATTACK RIDE!/MAXIMUM DRIVE!/SCANNING CHARGE!/LIMIT BREAK!/CHOU II NE! SPECIAL!/ORANGE SPARKING!=**

**TB: Where's the kaboom?**

**Silver: I don't know what's going on! *both Silver and TB step in front of the cannon to see what the problem is... only for the cannon to explode, sending the two flying while the Disclaimers hit the screen, making it crack a bit.***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

We see Ven, Yuki, and Mason sitting in Mataranger HQ, Ven and Mason playing the newest Smash Bros game on their 3DS's, while Yuki was busy meditating. It wasn't long before they heard the alarms blaring.

"Whoa! Sounds like trouble!" Ven said, looking at the alarms on their Metranexuses.

"Another Rahi?" Yuki asked, barely stirring from his meditation.

They looked up on the computer screen to see three figures, one with a red cloak, large black collar, and a head that's basically a giant eyeball covered in snakes, the other wearing a white cloak, but his face was gray with a red top and gold shuriken on the front, and surrounding it was a black cross with gold stars lining it, and the third was a older-style Kaijin that looked like a vampire bat with a baseball for a head.

"Wha-What the hell is THAT monstrosity?!" Yuki gawked, instantly losing his concentration.

"Wait… is that-?" Ven wondered aloud before the door suddenly swung open, revealing two figures in armor, one red with a yellow V on his chest, a sideways hourglass visor, and a winged 1 on his forehead along with white gloves and boots, and the other green with a grasshopper motif wearing a scarf.

"That's right! The Great Leader of SHOCKER…" the grasshopper warrior started.

"...And the Black Cross Fuhrer…" the red senshi added.

"...Have teamed up!" the two finished, making a pose together.

"No way… Kamen Rider Ichigo?!" Ven gawked.

"And Akaranger-sempai of Himitsu Sentai Goranger!" Mason added, "But… what are you guys doing here?"

"We have come to join forces and defeat them," Ichigo stated.

"Before they find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, and use it to wipe out both Kamen Riders and Super Sentai!" Akaranger added.

"Wait, didn't the Gokaigers destroy it?" Yuki asked.

"They did. However, due to the time distortions from alternate worlds, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe has been restored." Akaranger explained.

"Then we need to destroy it before they get their hands on it!" Mason shouted, "To the Le-TakaJet!"

"Ahem!" Ven interrupted, giving Mason an annoyed look.

"Oh, right… sorry, Ven. Go ahead."

"Thank you. To the Le-TakaJet!"

* * *

With that, Ven, Mason, Yuki, Akaranger, and Ichigo ran outside to where the Le-TakaJet was parked, taking off and flying before transitioning to a map showing a cartoonish TakaJet flying from Japan to a forest in Africa.

"This is the first clue to where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is being hidden!" Kamen Rider Ichigo noted, as the five walked through the forests of the Congo, Ven, Mason, and Yuki already in their Mataranger forms.

"It's hidden somewhere in the Congo?" MataBrown asked.

"Not exactly. Like the Gokaigers had to use the 34 Greater Powers to activate the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, this one needs 73 Greater Powers. 40 from Super Sentai, and 33 from Kamen Rider," Akaranger explained.

"That's a lot of Greater Powers…" MataWhite noted.

"It sure is, my friend," Ichigo responded, "Thankfully, we've already recovered most of the Greater Powers we need to unlock the Greatest Treasure and destroy it! However, it could be dangerous getting the last one…"

**"You've got THAT right!"** a monster shouted, revealing a strange looking Kaijin with a spider-esque body and half his face being covered by a golden mask.

"Spider-Man!" Akaranger gawked.

"What? When did Marvel get involved with the villains?" MataGreen asked, confused.

"No, Spider-Man was the first kaijin I ever fought!" Ichigo explained, as he and Akaranger took a fighting pose.

**"Oh, I am not JUST Spider-Man, you old fools! I am a mix of both Spider-Man AND Gold Mask! I am… Golden Spider-Man!"** the kaijin shouted out, before wrapping up the five heroes in webs.

"Uh oh… what do we do now?!" MataGreen gasped, the three struggling to pull out their weapons to break free.

Before Golden Spider-Man could finish them off, two figures appeared from the shadows, punching the Spider Kaijin in the face. The figure on the left had a similar suit as Ichigo, except the helmet was black and the gloves and boots were red, while the red figure on the right had a card motif, the image on his helmet looking like a Spade.

"Spade Ace!" Akaranger gawked.

"Aibou!" Kamen Rider Ichigo added.

"No way… Spade Ace and Kamen Rider Nigo?!" MataBrown gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Thought we'd lend you a hand, Kaijo-Sempai," Spade Ace noted, taking out a red bow and shooting an arrow that cut the spiderwebs around Akaranger and the others.

"Ichigo-san, we'll handle this," Kamen Rider Nigo stated,"You and Akaranger go on ahead and find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe before SHOCKER and Black Cross do!"

Kamen Rider Ichigo nodded, before the five heroes ran further into the jungle.

* * *

"Are we getting closer?" MataWhite asked.

"I believe so," Akaranger answered. However, the five were suddenly blasted off their feet, knocking them to the ground and changing the three Matarangers out of ranger form. They then looked to see Black Cross Fuhrer and Great Leader standing before them, accompanied by a large number of foot troopers dressed in black suits, some with a skull motif and some more like ninjas.

"Oh great," Ven groaned, as the Matarangers looked up at the two leaders and their troops, the ninja one's being called Zolders, the foot soldiers of the Black Cross Army.

**"We will not let you pass any further!"** Black Cross Fuhrer exclaimed.

**"Very soon, we shall use the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to conquer the world!"** Grand Leader shouted, as the foot soldiers began to swarm them. However, many of them were suddenly shot in the back and were destroyed like normal grunts.

"Nani?!" both leaders gasped, looking to see two red warriors standing next to a rider in silver armor wielding a staff, which he used to knock around the remaining grunts.

"Red One! DynaRed!" Akaranger gasped.

"Happy to help out, Akaranger-sempai!" the warrior to the left of the silver rider, DynaRed, noted, switching the blaster that he was holding into some kind of rod before whacking the minion back-up coming into the cave.

"We brought a little help as well!" the silver rider with the staff, Kamen Rider X, added, before pointing to the outside of the cave, where a red and silver explosion happened, before Kamen Rider Nigo and Spade Ace appeared with 9 other riders and 8 other red senshi!

"Yosh! The Red warriors of the Showa era and the 12 Legendary Showa Riders!" Mason exclaimed, happy to see them all as they did their role call.

"Akaranger!"

"Spade Ace!"

"Battle Japan!"

"DenjiRed!"

"VulEagle!"

"GoggleRed!"

"DynaRed!"

"Red One!"

"Change Dragon!"

"Red Flash!"

"Red Mask!"

"Red Falcon!"

"Ore-tachi wa… Sentai Red!" Akaranger shouted, before the twelve warriors joined in a battle pose.

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"Kamen Rider… V3!"

"Riderman!"

"X-Rider! SET UP!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

"Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Skyrider!"

"Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Kamen Rider… ZX!"

"Kamen Rider Black!"

"Kamen Rider Black… RX!"

"Ore-tachi wa… Showa Riders!" Ichigo finished, joining the red senshi in their pose.

"...What's with all the posing?" Yuki asked, a bit confused.

"At least their not jumpin' around like Mexican Jumping Beans." Ven joked.

"Ikuze!" Akaranger and Ichigo shouted together, as the 24 warriors charged together.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Hinata asked, excited to listen to this story.

"Well, the two leaders summoned out their Kaijin, Baseball Bat-Man, which was the one we saw earlier, but he was beaten so quickly you wouldn't believe it!" Ven stated.

"...yeah. Anyways, it turns out the Greatest Treasure in the Universe was a fake, and so the Black Cross Fuhrer and Great Leader got their butts whooped for nothing," Yuki noted.

"Awww... it was a fake!?" Momo complained, also having listened to the story, "Anyway, what was the action like?"

"Sorry, Momo, but that's a secret to everyone," Ven replied, winking at the camera.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Hinata: Hey, what's Ven up to?**

**Sora: I dunno, but I think it's time to find out!**

**Guardians #1: Mata Secret?**

* * *

**Silver: Well, that was exciting. The first twelve red senshi teaming up with the Showa Riders! Sugoi!**

**TB: Hell's yeah, man! It was...**

**TB and Silver: EXCELLENT! *does air guitar while guitar riff plays***

**Silver: Anyways, now that Silver and TB's Excellent Adventure has come to a close, we're finally starting off the Guardians Nettobans, so stay tuned!**

**TB: SEIYAA! *jump spin kick***

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *the two jump into the air before they are picked up by the DenLiner and the ZeroLiner***


	5. Guardians: Mata Secret

**KKD: And so, here we are, the Guardians group of Taisen Tricky Nettoban.**

**Silver: *drops down from above, making a three point landing* Yep. And now that me and TB have finished the Mataranger section of the Nettoban, it's time to move on to everyone's favorite kick-butt girl group! ^^**

**KKD: ACK! ...Don't DO that, Silver! You nearly scared me to death!**

**Silver: Sorry. Was just dropping in. *rim shot* Anyways, the Guardians are all about being detectives and solving mysteries hard-boiled style! *puts on a fedora and smiles***

**KKD: At least in contrast to whatever the heck expeditions the Matarangers went on. *suddenly puts on Philip's outfit* So… ready to kickstart this, Kouhai?**

**Silver: Sounds good! *puts on the Double Driver before pulling out a Joker Memory* Saa… ikuze, aibou!**

**=JOKER!=**

**KKD: *Double Driver appears on his waist before, to Silver's shock, the Fang Memory drops in, and KKD folds it into memory mode.* Hai.**

**=FANG!=**

**Silver: Wait, that wasn't the pla-! *suddenly falls unconscious as the Joker Memory disappears from his Double Driver and appears in KKD's***

**KKD: It's my chapter. *pushes the Joker Memory into the Driver.* Henshin! *inserts the Fang Memory before flipping into position***

**=FANG! JOKER!=**

***KKD transforms into Kamen Rider W FangJoker***

**KKD: Pretty cool. Now I know how you feel when this happens.**

**Silver: _Mou. I wanted to do the transforming, Sempai! Why__'__d you have to steal my thunder?!_**

**KKD: Again, this is my chapter. Yours is next time. That's why I took over. Capiche?**

**Silver: *sighs* _Fine. Anyways, let__'__s start up the disclaimers, okay?_**

**KKD: Wakatta. *pushes down on the Fang Memory's "button" three times, causing a spike to appear on the heel***

**=FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

**KKD and Silver: Fang Streiser! *does a spin kick, slicing the screen in half before revealing the disclaimers underneath***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

It was a normal day, and Sora and Hinata were in the midst of playing the new Smash Bros game for 3DS. Sora was playing as Captain Falcon, while Hinata played as Kirby as they went through Smash Run.

"Have you ever noticed Captain Falcon's special attacks seem a lot like a Kamen Rider's?" Sora asked.

"Well, he is a Kamen Rider parody to an extent, with his helmet, the scarf, how he acts, and his moves; the Falcon Kick being like the Rider Kick, and more famously, his version of the Rider Punch being the Falcon Punch," Hinata answered.

"Yes, thank you, professor," Sora replied, sticking her tongue out playfully at Hinata. As they were playing, though, they looked to see Ventus of the Matarangers walk by, holding something in his hands. "Hey, what's Ven doing?"

"I dunno," Hinata shrugged.

"Any idea what he was holding?" Sora added.

"Nope. Should we go find out?" Hinata asked.

"Yea. Let's go, sis," Sora replied, closing her 3DS before pulling out a cyan-colored fedora and putting it on her head, "We've got ourselves a case."

"Hai," Hinata nodded, quickly getting into a female detective's outfit with a yellow fedora, before joining Sora out the door.

* * *

Later, the two girls found themselves outside the Mataranger base. Hinata was using some kind of binoculars while Sora was taking down notes.

"See anything yet, Hinata?" Sora asked.

"Not yet," Hinata answered, trying to get a good look through the windows. However, she was able to get a glimpse of the Matarangers talking to a white, blue, and gold senshi who had a police motif, "Wait… is that? DekaBreak?!"

"WHAT? Let me see that!" Sora replied, taking the binoculars before looking at the white senshi, "No way… DekaBreak?! He's so AWESOME!"

"Uh… okay. So, what are they doing with him, anyways?" Hinata wondered.

"Um… I can't tell. It looks like they're just… talking… w-wait a minute. They just gave DekaBreak some sort of package! What could be in it?" Sora responded.

"I dunno, but we should probably follow him… silently," Hinata replied.

"Right. Let's take to the skies!" Sora stated, as the two activated their elements of Harmony, changing into their Guardian Forms, albeit still keeping the fedoras on their heads, before summoning their wings and flying after DekaBreak, who had gotten on his one-wheeled motorcycle and was driving off.

"You sure this'll work? He's probably got sharp ears, who knows if he's hearing us," Hinata told Sora.

"Relax, we're flying right above him! The wind currents should muffle our movements!" Sora replied, "Now let's go! He's getting away!"

"I wonder how he's able to drive that one-wheeled motorcycle…" Hinata noted.

"I dunno," Sora shrugged when DekaBreak made a sharp left, causing the girls to fly that direction. However, they were suddenly bombarded by a barrage of pigeons, one of them knocking Hinata's fedora off her head.

"MY HAT!" Hinata gasped, as it fell to the street below, somehow landing on DekaBreak's head, who looked up at the yellow hat, confused, before he stopped on the side of the road.

"Where'd this come from?" he wondered, as he looked up to see Hinata and Sora floating above him, "Angels? ...what the heck?"

"Uh oh… we've been spotted," Hinata gasped.

"Um… hi, Tetsu…" Sora greeted nervously, floating down before the two landed before DekaBreak.

"Wait… are you two angels or something?" he asked, still confused on the matter before Sora chuckled for a few seconds.

"_Nonsense!_" Sora noted, before wagging her finger at him, similar to DekaBreak's signature line, "We're Guardians. We fight the evil of the Nightmare Forces!"

"Oh… so you're like a Sentai," DekaBreak confirmed, "So… what are you doing following me around?"

"It's related to the Matarangers and what the heck they gave you."

"Sorry, can't tell you what's in this," DekaBreak noted, smirking behind his helmet, "Though, I can tell you who you can talk to. Go and look for Ian Yorkland, KyoryuBlack."

"Where can we find him?" Hinata asked.

"I think I know," Sora replied, smirking.

* * *

"Tiger Boy?" Hinata replied confused, dusting off her yellow fedora as she and Sora stood in front of the restaurant occasionally seen in Kyoryuger.

"Well yeah! Remember that we saw the Kyoryugers either hanging out here or at the Spirit Base. And seeing as we can't get into the Spirit Base…" Sora noted.

"Point taken," Hinata nodded as they walked in, looking to see a young man with black hair in an almost emo hairstyle, an all black-leather outfit from jacket to pants and shoes, the only difference being the shirt under the jacket was a dark gray and made of cotton, hanging out with a couple of girls.

"_Thank you._ When I see you ladies smile, it makes my heart… go a-soar," the man smiled at the ladies, making them giggle.

"Oh boy. Here he goes again," Sora sighed.

"Well, I think that it's kinda sweet, considering what happens in the series…" Hinata giggled, before the two approached the man, "Um… excuse me, you're Ian, right?"

"Oh, hello. Yea, that's me. Who might you two be?" the man, Ian, asked.

"I'm Sora, and this is Hinata. We're big fans of your Sentai!" Sora replied.

"Oh, okay. So, what brings you around here?" Ian asked.

"We were wondering if you knew something about the Matarangers. DekaBreak told us you knew something about what they were planning," Hinata answered.

"Hmmm… I do recall one of the other Sentai Teams mentioning something… the Virtualrangers, I do believe…"

"Wait, really?"

"Yep," Ian replied, handing Sora a coin with a bull imprinted on it, "I have a feeling if you go to find them, you will get the answers you need."

"Okay… I guess," Sora shrugged, "Well… we got another stop it seems. Hopefully, this coin will lead us to what the Matarangers are planning. To Virtual-Land!"

* * *

"This doesn't look like a video game themed theme park…" Hinata noted, as they stood near another sort of restaurant that was essentially an ice cream parlor with a dining area and a video arcade in the back.

"No, it isn't," Sora agreed as they walked in, looking to see two girls behind the counter, the first girl having a sort of crimson hair color, green eyes, was wearing a violet and white top, with a yellow skirt, yellow stockings and black shoes, and the second being… Amy of the Kyoryugers?

"What's KyoryuPink doing here?" Hinata asked, confused.

The girl who looked like Amy, who looked over at the two, chuckled a bit before smiling, "Oh, I get that confusion a lot. I'm Amy, and this is one of my employees…"

"Ohba Mayu, VirtualYellow, ne?" Sora finished, a smirk on her face.

"Hai. Wait… how'd you know I was…?" the other girl, Mayu, gawked in confusion.

"We're… kinda friends with another team," Sora replied, holding out the coin, "You know anything about what they're up to?"

"...Which team, exactly?" Mayu asked.

"The Matarangers."

"Oh. Well, I think you might wanna put that coin in the machine back there. They're expecting you," Mayu replied, pointing to the Tron Arcade machine in the back of the room.

"Uh… okay," Sora shrugged before she and Hinata walked back there, before Sora dropped the coin into the slot of the machine, turning the game on as normal. However, there was suddenly a flash of light from the console, which made Hinata and Sora cover their eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, the two girls found themselves in a very medieval styled castle, lying down in a patch of grass.

"Ugh… what happened?" Sora asked, trying to get up. However, she felt herself losing her balance as she got to her feet. She realized she also had her wings like she has in Guardian Form, but they felt… different. Also, where were her clothes?!

"WHAT THE?! I'm NAKED?! What's going on, I… wait, what? Whoa… mouth feels weird… and where're my hands? I can't feel my hands or toes," Sora started to go on a rant.

"S-Sora? Is that you?" she heard Hinata's voice stutter, before turning to look at a scared pegasus with a yellow coat and pink mane and tail that looked somewhat similar to Hinata for some reason.

"Whoa! What the?! A talking pegasus?! ...Wait… why do you sound like my sis?" Sora asked, as she then looked down to see instead of her hands, two horse hooves that had a cyan color to them, "Wait, what?! What happened to my hands?! A-Am I a pegasus too?!"

"Surprise!" Sora suddenly heard a voice, which caused her and the yellow pegasus, which she was pretty sure was Hinata, to jump into the air before turning to see six horse creatures similar to them walking toward them, the first being a red earth pony stallion with an orange mane, and a mark on his flank that looked like MataRed's mask.

The second of these was a blue female unicorn with MataBlue's mask marked on her flank. Third was a green male pegasus with MataGreen's mask on his flank, and he was followed by two earth pony stallions, one brown and one black, each having MataBrown's and MataBlack's mask on their flanks, respectively. And finally, a white unicorn stallion with MataWhite's mask on his flank.

"Wait… the Matarangers?! What the hell is going on here?!" Sora gawked.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you guys by showing you your roots!" Ig noted.

"Huh? Our roots?" Hinata responded, confused.

"What'dya mean 'our roots'?" Sora demanded.

"You think the Guardians plot just came outta nowhere?" Ven replied, chuckling, "It had to have some basis, just like us with our story based on Bionicle. It took us a while, but we worked together with the Virtualrangers to get that machine up and running, and DekaBreak was able to deliver the part we needed to transport us here. All it needed was a DigiCoin, which KyoryuBlack gave to you guys."

"Wait… so you basically gave us the turnaround this whole time just to give us this surprise?" Sora responded in shock and a hint of annoyance.

"Yep! Wasn't it a great surprise?!" the two suddenly heard Momo shout, as they looked to see Momo, AJ, Kisho, and Mitsuko, Momo currently a pink earth pony with a super curly mane, AJ being an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and kept her hat, Kisho being a white unicorn with a neatly curled mane, and Mitsuko being a lavender unicorn, not much major about her since her mane was the same color as her normal hair.

"Wait… what are you guys doing here?!" Sora gawked.

"Well you see, we initially told the Matarangers about our origins when they told us about the Toa, so we decided to find out about the Guardians' origins!" Mitsuko replied.

"Wait… _that__'__s _what this is all about?!" Sora gawked.

"Hey, it's not SO different, is it?" Momo noted, giggling.

"Not _so_ different?! ...We're PONIES! I thought that our origins would be something along the lines of… I dunno… Sailor Moon or something like that!"

"Well, it's true we do draw inspiration from Sailor Moon with our outfits, but the Elements of Harmony seem to originate from this location…" Mitsuko pointed out.

"Plus, I ran into this really cool Pink Pony who looked just like me!" Momo noted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Uh… yea… we kinda ran into ponies that look just like we do right now," Mitsuko added with a sweat drop.

Suddenly, the normally bright sunny sky darkened to the point it looked like it was night.

**"WHA HA HA! Behold, My Little Ponies, the TRUE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"** the Matarangers and Guardians suddenly heard a voice shout out, looking to see a dark figure that looked like Nightmare Moon, only as a pitch black mare with both wings and a unicorn horn.

"Nightmare Moon?! How did SHE get here?!" Kisho gawked.

"Doesn't matter! Let's take her down together!" Ig shouted, as he and the others held their Metranexuses in hand… er… hoof, somehow, Aqua and Yuki using magic to lift up theirs.

"Yosh! Let's go, girls!" Mitsuko shouted, the Elements of Harmony somehow showing up on the front hooves of the six Guardians.

"Toa/Tomodachi Transform!" they shouted before charging towards the source of the voice.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky.**

**Kai: The Kamen Riders have started vanishing!**

**Momo: Looks like it's up to us to solve this case!**

**Momo/Kai: Saa, omae no tsumi no kazero/Furikiru ze!**

**Guardians #2: The Kamen Rider Conundrum!**

* * *

**Silver: Well… that ending came outta nowhere…**

**KKD: I'll say it did. It's even more random than when Momo appears yelling "Spoilers!"**

**Silver: Gotta say, I did like the little nod to Tron, considering the Virtualranger suits are based off the suits from that movie… right?**

**KKD: Yep. Pretty much.**

**Silver: Gotta say, I loved the Tron movies, and their unofficial "spiritual successor" cartoon series, Code Lyoko.**

**KKD: I can kinda see it as a spiritual successor, and it's cool. Although, people seem to be into it so much, they're going ga-ga over the new designs seen in Tron: Legacy than the original. Thus, I wanted to pay the original a little tribute by using different shades of their respective colors akin to the tinted grays of the original suits instead of having it be black… seriously, whose idea was it for that to work? I get black works better for the modern gen, but come on…**

**Silver: SEMPAI! ...You're going into rant mode again. Take a step back.**

**KKD: Right, sorry. *steps back, literally, only to fall over a Kamen Rider belt* OOMPH!**

**Silver: *facepalms* I didn't mean literally… anyways, as much as I think the original suits are classic, I do like the ones in Legacy a lot more. But none can compare to the Virtual forms of the Lyoko warriors! Arceus, that show was amazing! Too bad its live action sequel series is French-only. Meh, it probably wasn't as well received, anyways.**

**KKD: ...Were you about to go into rant mode yourself there?**

**Silver: No. I was just stating a fact. Regardless, I think it's time to beam out for now, but we'll be back in time for the next Nettoban! I'm the Radiant Rider, he's the Crossover King, and let's rock!**

**KKD: Uh… okay? 0_o…**

**Silver: Transfer, Silver! Transfer, KKD! Scanner, Silver! Scanner, KKD! Virtualization! *beams out with KKD* Stand up the Vanguard~!**

**KKD: *As he's beaming out.* Jaa neeeeeee~!**


	6. Guardians: Kamen Rider Conundrum

**Silver: Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaacon- I mean SilverariaMaximum, with an equally unpronounceable name and quirky personality, and with me today is our ever reliable, NintendoCapriDuelist!**

**KKD: It's Kamen Keyblade Duelist, and you know I don't use that long name these days. Call me KKD.**

**Silver: It was a joke, dude. If I'm gonna be doing a net movie, I may as well make homage to some web stars.**

**KKD: I see… Anyway… were you pulling a pun on how I kept mixing up your name early on?**

**Silver: No, I was making a reference to how you're the Tim of the group.**

**KKD: The what?**

**Silver: Y'know, we're like the Runaway Guys. Pika and I swap roles every now and again, but I'm usually the ever-quirky Emile/Chuggaaconroy, and Pika's the cynical and no-**

**DekaBreak: Nonsense.**

**Silver: Thank you, Tetsu… Jon/ProtonJon. You're the quiet Tim/NintendoCapriSun, and TB is the sixth ranger, smart-alecky Josh Jepson.**

**KKD: Uh huh… okay, all joking aside, don't we have something to get to? Ironic seeing net movies are always filled with jokes.**

**Silver: As Mac would say, Eeyup. Anyways, welcome, Toku Faithful, to the second Guardians net movie for Super Hero Taisen Tricky, and the 6th net movie so far, The Kamen Rider Conundrum! And how fitting that it is I, the quirky one, who is in charge of this quirky net movie.**

**KKD: Yea… it makes a lot of sense, Mr. Random in charge of a chapter focusing on the Ms. Random of the Guardians. Anyway, we should get started. Now where's the disclaimers?**

**Silver: Allow me. *activates Zodiac Lockseed***

**=LOCK OPEN! ZODIAC ARMS! HERO OF~ THE STARS!=**

**=AQUARIUS BLADE!=**

***reveals a black-bladed Aquarius blade, which is a gun-sword made of black water***

**Silver: I put the disclaimers inside the blade! XD**

**KKD: ...Just get it started, okay?**

**Silver: Right. *slashes the Disclaimers onscreen***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

At Tomodachi Academy, Momo and Mitsuko sat in their dorm room, Mitsuko reading her book, while Momo was reading a TV-kun magazine with a special Kamen Rider section.

"Ooh! Special secrets of the 33 main riders!" Momo squealed as she read, before turning to a certain page and gasping, "WHAT? Learn the secrets of the 34th Kamen Rider, who's coming next year?! I wanna read it!"

"I thought you didn't want spoilers, Momo…" Mitsuko stated.

"I don't want spoilers for spoilers that are currently happening, not for future stuff!" Momo replied as she was about to turn the page when…

"Momo!" a voice shouted, as the door swung open, revealing Kai in the door, who ran up to her.

"Kai? What is it?" Momo asked, surprised.

"I was busy reading the newest issue of TV-kun, when I saw a few of the Kamen Riders disappear before my eyes!" Kai replied.

"Wait what?!" Momo gasped, before looking at her copy to reveal, "Oh my Helena! There are 5 main riders missing!"

"They just up and vanished in front of me!" Kai added.

"How could that be?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"We've gotta figure out who dun it! And I know just the people!"

With that, Momo and Kai spun around, before Momo appeared in a black vest with a matching fedora and tie, while Kai was wearing a red biker's jacket. Mitsuko then looked at her clothes and realized she was wearing a white and yellow striped long sleeved shirt, a sleeveless green cloak, blue shorts, white shoes, and brown fingerless gloves.

"What the-?" Mitsuko gasped, as Momo and Kai took a pose.

"Saa, omae no tsumi no kazero/Furikiru ze!" Momo and Kai shouted.

"Wait, why am I in this outfit?" Mitsuko asked, "And how the heck does this have to do with anything related to the missing Riders?!"

"Silly Mitzy-chan, don't you know?" Momo stated, holding up her TV-kun magazine and pointing to a black and green rider, "Kamen Rider W was a detective Kamen Rider. The main rider, Detective Hidari Shoutarou, solved multiple Dopant related crimes with his partner, Philip! And so that's what we'll do!"

With that, Momo and Kai pulled out a Double Driver and Accel Driver, placing them to their waists and having them wrap around them like a belt, before revealing the Joker and Accel GaiaMemories, black and red USB-like sticks, respectively, which they put in their Drivers.

"C'mon, Mitzy-chan! I need the Cyclone Memory to henshin!" Momo stated.

"Eh?!" Mitsuko wondered aloud, before looking in her hand to find a green C memory in her hand, which she put in the driver that appeared on her waist, "What is this madness?!"

"Henshin!" Momo shouted, flicking the two pieces of the Driver apart, causing her to change into Guardian form, only half of the dress was green with gold trim, and the other half was black with purple trim. As well, Mitsuko fell unconscious.

"Hen… shin!" Kai shouted, before activating his driver and donning a red motorcycle helmet.

"_What the Helena just happened?!__" _Mitsuko gawked from inside Momo's mind, Momo's left eye flashing purple as Mitsuko talked.

"This is how Kamen Rider W works, silly. Philip, which in this case is you, enters Shoutarou's mind when they henshin," Momo explained, "Anyway, we got a case to solve!"

Suddenly, a transition card appears with Kai and Momo's face on it.

* * *

"Our first rider to find is Kamen Rider Ryuki, who used to hold the record for most Kamen Riders in a single series!" Momo stated, as they looked around a massive hall of mirrors.

"_Well then why are we in a hall of mirrors of all places?__" _Mitsuko asked.

"Well you see, in Ryuki, there's a realm beyond the mirrors that the Riders do battle in, and they use their Mirror Monsters to fight other Riders and Mirror Monsters," Kai replied.

"Did you know Ryuki was the only Heisei Rider series to be adapted into an American series, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight?" Momo asked.

"_Maybe that__'__s why someone erased this rider. It was a momentous occasion that Kamen Rider actually made it to the United States,__" _Mitsuko thought aloud, making Kai and Momo gasp.

"...Do you really think so?" Kai asked.

"Well, hopefully we can find some clues…" Momo noted, before looking down to see a weird card with a dragon on it, which said "Advent", "And I think we just found one. Ryuki's Advent card, Dragredder!"

"Maybe we can trace it back to whoever kidnapped Ryuki! Let's go!" Kai shouted.

* * *

The group then stood in an open plain, overlooking a cliff.

"_Why did we come here?__" _Mitsuko asked.

"To jump, silly! The first two riders normally jumped in order to get enough wind to henshin, and that's who we're looking for next," Momo stated, holding up a picture of Kamen Rider Nigo, the second rider from the original series.

"_By jumping off a cliff?!__"_

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine!" Kai stated as he and Momo took a pose.

"Rider… Henshin!" they shouted, before jumping off the cliff, Mitsuko screaming the whole way down. As they hit the bottom, however, Momo's Guardian outfit and Kai's clothes had changed to resemble that of Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Nigou while Mitsuko somehow ended up waking up next to them back in her body.

"Well… that was weird…" Mitsuko noted.

"Well, Ichigo and Nigo were their own Riders. There was no way anyone could've guess there would be two people becoming one Rider back then," Momo responded.

"Hey, look!" Kai shouted, looking down at the ground to see a square-looking henshin belt with some kind of turbine on it… Kamen Rider Nigo's henshin belt!

"Odd… why would Nigo's Typhoon Belt be here without Nigo to wear it?" Momo asked.

"I dunno," Kai shrugged.

"Well, we'd better find out what's going on and fast! Let's go!" Momo shouted, as she and Kai rushed off.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Mitsuko asked, her eyes looking around the white room that she, Kai, and Momo had just entered.

"This is the Rider Waiting Room. It's where all new riders come before their show is released," Kai replied, "We're here to look for the two missing riders, Heisei Riders 16a and 16b, Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Dreamer!"

"Wait… 16a and 16b? What's with THAT?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"There's some sort of odd split going on with the Rider. Drive is technically the next Rider to be released after Gaim, but there's another Rider to be released on Fanfiction called Dreamer, and thus we have the reality/TTS split," Momo replied.

"TTS?"

"We dunno what it means, but it must be important!" Kai replied, as they looked around the room.

"So… tell me, what is up with these two riders, anyways?" Mitsuko asked.

"Well, we don't know much about Drive or Dreamer, except that their names are…"

"Whoa there, Kai! Spoilers!" Momo shouted, covering Kai's mouth, "Though, what we can tell you is Drive uses cars in order to transform, and is the first Kamen Rider to drive a car instead of a motorcycle, while Dreamer uses different crystals, is from some realm of dreams, and is the first main rider to actually be female."

"Wow… that's… interesting," Mitsuko admitted.

"Now, we need to find a clue…" Momo stated, before Kai stepped on something and fell over, making something slide to Momo's feet, a small red toy racecar, and after he noticed the car, he saw next to Mitsuko's was a small crystal.

"Do those help?" Kai asked, rubbing his back, which he hurt in the fall.

"Yep," Momo nodded, picking up the items.

"Well, we've found clues on four of the riders so far… who's next?" Mitsuko asked.

Kai and Momo both got a gleam in their eye, as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"UCHUU KITAA!" the two hyperactive teens shouted, as they stood on the surface of the Moon with Mitsuko in space suits.

"How'd we even get UP here to begin with?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"The power of friendship!" Kai and Momo said together, before looking around.

"Now, we should be able to find Kamen Rider Fourze up here somewhere, or some reason why he got captured…" Kai noted.

"Hold on… who is this Kamen Rider Fourze, and what does he have to do with being on the moon?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"You see, Fourze is a space-themed Kamen Rider, and his base is even up here on the moon," Momo explained, "He uses 40 different Astro Switches, which are his weapons, and they also represent 40 whole years of Kamen Rider! That must be why he was taken!"

"So what? Are we expected to find some Astro Switch up here or whatever?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah! Speaking of…" Kai noted, picking up an orange Astro Switch lying on the moon's surface, which had a rocket insignia with the number 1 on it, "Fourze's Rocket Switch! We must be getting close now!"

"Hang on… so we have a dragon/mirror rider, the 2nd Kamen Rider, a car rider and a crystal/dreams rider, and a space rider? How do they all connect?!" Mitsuko wondered.

"I dunno, I don't have a single clue," Kai admitted.

"Well… they're all different, but they have one thing in KAMEN," Momo noted, before chuckling with Kai (a rimshot sounding off behind them) while Mitsuko just rolled her eyes.

"Ok… we really should figure this out. But first… CAN WE GET BACK HOME?!" Mitsuko responded.

* * *

"So, that's five riders missing, and five objects. And so… I think what connects them is they were all firsts!" Momo shouted.

"Firsts?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Of course! Ryuki was the first Heisei Rider to have an american adaptation! Nigo was the first 'secondary' rider to a series, Drive and Dreamer were both riders that broke the norm, being driving a motorcycle and the main riders being exclusively male, and Fourze was to celebrate the first forty years of Kamen Rider!" Mitsuko gasped, her Element of Harmony sparking as she came to that epiphany.

"Wow…" Kai gawked.

"Still… how would these help us bring the Riders back?" Momo wondered.

"Well… I think I know where whoever is taking out the Riders is gonna strike next…" Mitsuko replied, winking.

* * *

The three then looked around as they stood in some kind of photo studio, looking around for clues.

"Wait… I'm stumped. Why are we in Decade's world?" Kai asked.

"Decade's theme is 1, right? Which then led to W having a 2 theme, OOO with 3, Fourze with 4, and arguably Wizard with 5 since he has 5 'default' forms, Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Infinity," Mitsuko stated.

"Whoa! Solving two mysteries at once! You make a great Philip, Mitzy!" Momo cheered.

"Thank you, thank you," Mitsuko smiled, blushing a bit, "Now, we need to find Decade before he gets erased too!"

"Uh oh… we'd better hurry!" Kai shouted, as Decade's picture slowly started to fade from TV-kun. The three then ran outside to see a magenta rider with a picture theme, Kamen Rider Decade!

"Decade-san!" Kai shouted, before seeing Decade get shot at again and again by someone in the distance, then a cyan flash passed by the three kids, revealing…

"Kamen Rider DiEnd?!" Momo gawked, as a "Duhn duhn DUHN!" played in the background to reveal the cyan rider, who was holding his gun, the DienDriver, in one hand, and five rider cards in the other, depicting a red Dragon Rider, a bug-like rider, a red rider with a car motif, a feminine-looking rider with a purple gem motif, and a space rider!

"YOU! You're the one taking all the Riders?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"That's right! I've been collecting the rider cards so that I can use them to win my toughest challenge yet… the world Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament!" DiEnd shouted, before blasting Decade and turning him into a card.

"...Eh?" the two Guardians and Kai gawked, unable to believe their ears.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the first Rider, Ichigo, for my collection," DiEnd replied, "Though, I might as well add in a couple Guardians into my deck! Say your prayers, girls!" With that, DiEnd loaded in his Final Attack Ride card into his blaster and pointed it at the trio.

"Oh crud!" Momo gawked, as the girls and Kai screamed as the blast came toward them before the screen freezes showing the six Elements of Harmony.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Hinata: Dreamer is the next Kamen Rider!**

**Sora: Nah uh! It's Drive!**

**AJ: Let's go find out ourselves and settle it!**

**Guardians #3: Dreamer or Drive?**

* * *

**KKD: ...Well… that certainly was random.**

**Silver: Well, it IS a Net Movie. Also, that ending part was partially inspired by a randomly hilarious one-shot my friend, ZappuelLightnin'Rod or Zappy for short, made last year. Go check it out. It's a million laughs per minute. XD**

**KKD: Okay… I'll be sure to do that. Anyway… um… let's see… what's next? *browses through a checklist***

**Silver: Well, this was a bit too short to do favorite parts, don't you think?**

**KKD: True… maybe we should just bring them all together at a later point so we can choose which of the Net Movies we liked the best.**

**Silver: Right. Anyhow, this has been the Radiant Rider himself…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

**Silver: And here's hoping Diend won his tournament so he can let those riders, Mitsuko, Momo, and Kai go…**

**KKD: Yea. I mean, we need those three to continue the Guardians Nettoban.**

**Silver: But… don't the Nettoban normally end up unfinished?**

**KKD: Uh… *points in a random direction.* LOOK! AN ELEPHANT!**

**Silver: *looks in where KKD pointed***

**KKD: Jaa ne! *runs off in the opposite direction***

**Silver: *looks back to see KKD not there* Sempai? Where'd you go? Aw well… Stand up the Vanguard!**


	7. Guardians: Dreamer or Drive

**Pikatwig: And thus, my time to shine is here, with Guardians Nettoban 3.**

**TB: Eeyup! And I'll be your partner for this one.**

**Pikatwig: Okay… I guess.**

**TB: Also, I have recently saw the new trailer for Kamen Rider Drive, and it looks pretty cool. What are your thoughts?**

**Pikatwig: It's… okay, I guess. I'm not so sure what to think of Drive, apart from it's got some BIG shoes to fill up given how amazing Gaim is.**

**TB: Speaking of both shows, 1. I would like a summary of Gaim from Silver so I can understand the madness and chaos that was going on in it. 2. This Nettoban short actually involves Drive and another fanmade Rider.**

**Pikatwig: *coughs, interrupting him* Sorry. Just got a bit of a cough.**

**TB: It's alright. Anyway, Disclaimers if you please?**

**Pikatwig: Yea… *coughs, before slipping on something, making the disclaimers appear.***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"So… what's this whole, 'early-bird cameo' thing about?" AJ asked Hinata and Sora, as she was sitting with the two in their dorm.

"So the 'early-bird cameo' concept is where a character appears before their show's start. It started with Decade's movie, with W cameoing, and it's been something of a Neo-Heisei tradition, so to speak," Sora informed.

"And since the next Rider has not appeared in the Gaim movie, we figure that he may appear during the final episode of Gaim." Hinata added.

"Hinata, given how Gaim is going, do you think there's room for a cameo, even if it's not written by the head writer?" Sora asked, making Hinata shrug.

"So… wanna watch this?" Hinata asked, taking out a Blu-Ray copy of 'Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'

"Wait a minute," AJ halted, "Is that even out yet on that Clue-Ray or whatever it's called?"

"Blu-Ray and… I dunno. I found this lying around in Takeshi and Kai's dorm earlier," Hinata admitted.

* * *

The group had watched the movie, as Hinata simply looked over "Bonus Features" and noticed something peculiar. "Ano… I found something… odd,"

"What's that?" Sora inquired.

"'Special Battride War II DLC Trailer'? Wait… what's Battride War II?" AJ asked confused.

"It's a beat 'em up video game where you play and re-enact scenes from the Rider movies." Sora explained.

Hinata gave a small shrug as she selected the trailer.

* * *

_Gaim Kiwami Arms was seen fighting something, before being knocked aside by some sort of a mysterious blade, Baron and Zangetsu-Shin charged forward, but both got knocked aside by the same blade._

"_Minna__… __daijoubu?__" __Gaim Kiwami Arms asked._

"_Tch__… __you are all weak!__" __a voice shouted, as it turned out to be Kamen Rider Fifteen._

"_We are not weak__…" __Gaim growled, as he tried to get up, when suddenly something flew past him and smacked the side of Fifteen__'__s helmet._

"_Yo, Sempai-tachi,__" __a girl__'__s voice said, as Gaim, Zangetsu-Shin and Baron all looked up to see a girl._

"_Who are you?" Gaim asked_

_The girl didn__'__t respond as she took out a Driver, but it was silhouetted, just as she was. She put it around her waist, and began to press some buttons on it, before taking out a crystal like necklace._

"_Henshin!__" __she announced, as she placed the necklace in her Driver._

_**=UNIMETHYST DREAM TONE!=**_

_The girl jumped forward, as a sort of armor formed around her, it was mainly black, with purple spots around her legs, her arms, her chest, some violet pony like ears, a unicorn horn, and purple bug eyes. Her Driver was a bit thick, being primarily a silver and white Driver, being a hexagon shape, with six diamond cut crystals around the edges, and in the center was another crystal, with some violet rims around the center crystal._

"_Who are you?!__" __Fifteen demanded._

"_Atashi wa__… __Dreamer. Kamen Rider Dreamer!__"_

"_**Play as the 16th Heisei Era Kamen Rider, Dreamer!**__**"**__ a narration said, as some shots of Dreamer fighting some Inves and Ghouls._

"_**Use Special Arms!**__**"**_

_**=WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!=**_

_**=ICHIGOU ARMS! WAZA NO ICHIGOU, LET**__**'**__**S GO!=**_

"_**And play a special level, themed to Kamen Rider Taisen!**__**"**__ the narration announced, as Decade-Kuuga was seen trying to Rider Kick Fifteen in Decade Arms. __**"**__**And fight the all powerful Kamen Rider Fifteen!**__**"**_

_**=GAIM ARMS! FRUIT YOROI MISSION, ON PARADE!=**_

"_You__'__re__… __the sixteenth Heisei Rider?__" __Gaim asked._

"_Hai,__" __Dreamer nodded._

"_**Special Kamen Rider DLC for Battride War II. Coming Soon.**__**"**_

* * *

"Dreamer?" Hinata and Sora both said in confusion.

"Suge…" Hinata gawked, as Sora quickly took out the DVD, and got her copy of Battride War II into her PS3, got to loading, only to see there was no new DLC for the game.

"Awww..." Sora complained, "Where's Dreamer? She looked so cool!"

"...I don't think somethin's right here," AJ admitted, "Ah just looked it up… and there's no such thing as a Dreamer on here,"

"Actually… isn't next season Kamen Rider Drive?" Sora wondered, as AJ looked it up.

"It is the next season." AJ replied.

"Then what was up with Dreamer?" Hinata asked, "I actually would like to see it. Maybe some info got passed incorrectly, or maybe they're running two seasons at once?"

"The trailer said that Dreamer is Heisei 16. That's Drive," Sora informed.

"If this is anything to go by, I say it's Dreamer," Hinata responded.

"No, it's Drive."

"Dreamer."

"Drive."

"Dreamer."

"Drive!"

"Dreamer!"

"Okay, would you two stop it?" AJ asked, "Arguin' ain't gonna get us anywhere,"

"Right, gomen," Hinata apologized.

"Hinata… there have been trailers for Drive. We don't even know who this new Rider is," Sora informed.

"I know… but still, she does seem really cool," Hinata giggled, "Plus, like Drive, it would break the norm."

"...how so?" AJ inquired.

"Well, Drive would be the first to have the Rider be driving a car since Black RX, and Dreamer would be the first where the main Rider is female." Hinata explained, "Dreamer would be almost like… the Samus of the Kamen Riders, showing a girl can kick as much butt as a boy can."

"...while I'll admit, that does sound admirable, we're going to have to look into this and see who's right Hinata," Sora informed.

"Okay." Hinata nodded.

* * *

"So… why are we at some photo shop?" AJ asked confused, as the three arrived at a photo shop that was called "Hikari Studios".

"Decade's traveled to plenty of worlds… I'm sure he's seen an AR version of Dreamer," Hinata responded.

"Or Drive," Sora added.

**=KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!=**

The magenta Rider walked in, as he took a picture of the three, "Yo."

"Hello," Hinata waved.

"We're having a bit of a problem. Both Kamen Riders Drive and Dreamer are called the 16th Heisei Rider. Which one is the real 16th Rider?" Sora asked.

"Dunno… but I will say this, I have met Drive," Decade informed, "I saw him once."

"Actually… I saw it on his actor's Twitter feed that he walked onto the Drive set," Hinata whispered.

"But I'm honestly not sure… maybe you could go and talk to Gaim, I'm sure he's already met his successor for the Movie War," Decade suggested.

* * *

"He said Kouta-san would be somewhere around here…" Hinata said, as the three began to walk around a bit.

**=SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!=**

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRI HEROIN!=**

"Sengoku Drivers, we must be close," Sora realized, as the trio rushed forward to see Kamen Rider Kamuro with another Rider, who was a girl and had a strawberry motif.

"Oh? Hello," Kamuro waved.

"Hi… Lapis-san," Hinata waved back, "Ano… who's this?"

"My okaa-san," Kamuro informed.

"Wait… what?" Sora said confused.

"You didn't see the movie?" the strawberry Rider asked. "Well… I'm Fraise, a new Rider for the movie,"

"Wait a minute… that's Yuumi Shida's voice… is that Mai in that suit?!" Hinata gawked.

"Hai," Fraise nodded.

"Anyway, who's gonna be the Official 16th Rider? Drive or Dreamer?" Sora asked.

"Dreamer," Fraise informed, before she walked off to get something, she walked back over to show a script reading "Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Dreamer X Gaim: Movie War Legacy"

"Well… this isn't helpin' nothin'," AJ sighed.

"Gaim-san… Wizard-san…" Hinata giggled, watching Wizard and Gaim.

"Yosh…" Gaim said, as he took out the Wizard Lockseed.

**=WIZARD!=**

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA! WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!=**

"Saa, showtime daa!" Wizard and Gaim shouted.

"I've always wanted to say that…" Hinata giggled.

* * *

"We've gotten… nowhere!" Sora groaned annoyed, as the three headed back for her and Hinata's dorm.

**=DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!=**

**=UNIMETHYST DREAM TONE!=**

Both girls gawked as they raced back to their dorm, with AJ following them, and much to the surprise of all three of them, both Kamen Riders Drive and Dreamer were in there.

"_Hi~!_" Dreamer waved.

"Hello," Drive added.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Hinata gawked.

"Both… are here," Sora added.

"Well, with this, we can finally solve this mystery," AJ added.

"Wait! Before we do anything else…" Hinata started, as she took out a camera and a notebook "Can I… get a picture with you two… and an autograph?"

"Sure," both Riders nodded, as Hinata posed with them both, Sora took the picture, and both Riders signed the notebook.

"Now... which one of you is after Gaim?" Sora asked, waiting for an answer.

"Both of us," both Drive and Dreamer informed.

Sora groaned annoyed, "Which of you is Heisei 16?!"

"Oh. That's simple, Drive-kun is Heisei 16a, and I'm Heisei 16b," Dreamer informed.

"Oh ok, makes sense," Sora responded, before she put in the Gaim movie again to watch it.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Momo: The Taros' from Den-O!**

**Kisho: What are these things doing here!?**

**Guardians #4 DenRessha Mystery**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And thus, my Nettoban is over. Thus, the Super Hero Time partner for the Virtualrangers is shown.**

**TB: Yes, this Kamen Rider Dreamer. Are you sure you didn't upload this or finish any chapters yet? It sounds interesting.**

**Pikatwig: Nope. Her story will be uploaded… at some point.**

**TB: Anyway, I think we should head over to my Nettoban now.**

**Pikatwig: Hold your horses dude! We still have a few things to mention. Or rather, I do. Okay… the mention of Tsukasa's actor going onto the Drive set, that actually happened. That trailer there for DLC, that's made up. And for those wondering why Lapis called Mai 'Okaa-san' it's a reference to a re-imagining of the Gaim movie, titled "A World For Us All" that me and KKD did. Anyway, my favorite part is a bit of a tie between Hinata gawking at Wizard and Gaim doing the "Saa, showtime daa" thing, the 'trailer' for the DLC and the explanation of Drive and Dreamer both being Heisei 16.**

**TB: Anyway, I liked the debating about Drive and Dreamer. And while Dreamer is a work in progress at this point, I am looking very forward to Drive. ^^**

**Pikatwig: Okay… I guess. Just Live More.**

**TB: SEIYAA! *jump spin kick***


	8. Guardians: DenRessha Mystery

**Pikatwig: Well, here we are.**

***DenLiner zooms in above the studio revealing it to be TB***

**TB: GERONIMO! *lands in the studio* Yea Pika, here we are. The Guardians Nettoban where I am in charge. Are you ready?**

**Pikatwig: Sure, I guess.**

**TB: Well then let's not waste any time. Disclaimers, if you please?**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

We see Mitsuko reading a book, while Momo is reading a comic book. It seemed like a fairly normal day, until…

"MOMO! MITSUKO!" Kisho's voice shouted, as she ran into the dorm, looking scared.

"Whoa there, Kisho! What is it?" Mitsuko asked a bit surprised at first.

"It's simply awful! Look in my closet!"

"I wonder what this could be," Momo said curiously, as they looked in Kisho's massive closet, with Momo jawdropping as she saw who was in it.

"_Oh my God_!" she gawked with excitement.

"What are they?" Mitsuko asked as she saw a red demon-being with black eyes and a peach motif, a blue turtle kaijin with orange eyes, a blue bodysuit and cyan armor, a yellow, black, and gold axe-themed kaijin with fur around his neck, and a purple dragon humanoid with white gloves, red eyes, a trenchcoat, and headphones.

"The Taros' from Kamen Rider Den-O!" Momo giggled, as the red 'Taros' began to wake up.

**"At least someone is smart enough to recognize us,"**

"What are these things doing here?! Why is there an Oni, Kame, Kuma, and Ryuu in my closet!?" Kisho asked in shock and disgust.

"They're primary characters from Den-O, four Imagin who aided the lead character," Momo explained.

"...aren't the Imagin the bad guys?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yes, they are. But these Imagin are not!"

**"We just didn't like those baddies, so we ditched them,"** the dragon Imagin informed.

**"We left because we didn't care,"** the Oni Imagin said.

**"We forgot our mission,"** the bear Imagin added.

**"Or our personal interests,"** the turtle Imagin informed, while the dragon held up a piece sign.

"So… who are they?" Kisho asked, hiding behind Momo.

"Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros." Momo began, explaining, before she leaned in and whispered the next part to Mitsuko and Kisho "I bet Hinata would be super jealous… she's a huge fan of Ura-kun,"

**"Ah... what a lovely group of ladies. Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** Urataros asked, which made Kisho blush, and Momo squee.

**"Oi! Knock it off Kameko!"** Momotaros complained, smacking Urataros.

"...didn't you, at some point say, they live on some train that moves through time?" Mitsuko asked Momo.

**"We did. But… bad things happened, and we got kicked out,"** Ryuutaros informed.

"You mean you were all given a Denial of Passage?" Momo gawked.

**"No. We don't know why we were kicked out!"** Momotaros informed.

"Well then, I say it's high time we figure out this mystery!" Momo smiled, as she jumped into the closet, shoved the Taros out, and walked out dressed as Shoutarou.

"You do know you're wearing an outfit meant for-" Kisho began.

"Don't even," Mitsuko responded.

"Ikimashiou!" Momo exclaimed as they headed outside, beginning to look around, as they saw MagiShine and GoRed outside playing a card game.

"MagiShine and GoRed! You guys have train themed mechs, do you know how these guys got knocked out of their train?" Momo asked.

"...who is that?" MagiShine whispered.

"Just ignore…" GoRed whispered back.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're looking for a train… and it looks kinda like… this," Mitsuko informed, taking out a sketch of DenLiner that Ryuutaros made.

"...never seen it before," MagiShine informed.

"But I think I may know someone who could give you a clue," GoRed responded, as he took out a card he was using, which was a Gosei Card with GoseiBlack on it.

"Damn it! ...you win," MagiShine groaned.

"I always have a trick up my sleeve," GoRed chuckled.

"And I'm a magic user…" MagiShine groaned.

"Where should we go for this clue?" Kisho asked.

"...dunno," Momo admitted, as Mitsuko began to think a little bit, before she an idea hit her.

"I think I got something…"

* * *

"Why are we at a random island?" Momo asked, as they arrived at an island with a magic mist.

"Yea, I don't understand." Kisho added.

"This is the island where the Headers wait for the Goseigers to call them, isn't it?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Momo answered.

"Uh… who are you, and how did you find our island?" a voice asked, as the Goseigers walked up to the group.

"Pardon us for intruding," Mitsuko began, "I'm Mitsuko, and this is Kisho and Momo. We came to see GoseiBlack, he drives a train themed mech, correct?"

"Yes, I do," GoseiBlack answered, as he stepped forward.

"We've been looking for this train here, have you seen it?" Mitsuko asked, showing him the picture, GoseiBlack taking a moment to think it over before shaking his head.

"So… why is it that he becomes Green with that alternate mode?" Kisho asked GoseiRed.

"I do not know," GoseiRed responded, "...and what are you talking about?"

"She's thinking of your Power Ranger counterparts… forgive her," Momo informed.

"Okay, I guess," GoseiRed shrugged.

"I think I may know where it is…" GoseiBlack informed.

* * *

"The ToQ Resshas?!" Momo gawked excitedly, as they saw the Ressha parked, with ToQ Ichigou, Nigou, Sangou, Yongou and Gogou stepping out, alongside a sort of white, black, pink and gray designed robotic assistant.

"I think I've seen them use something like that train… I think…" GoseiBlack informed.

"Yo, GoseiBlack-sempai," ToQ Ichigou waved.

"Hey. I bought some people who are looking for something," GoseiBlack informed, before he headed off.

"Oh. You must be three of those Guardians working alongside the Matarangers, right?" ToQ Sangou asked.

"Yes we are," Momo responded, before showing the picture, "Have you seen this train?"

"Oh, our new Ressha?" ToQ Gogou asked.

"Eh? What do you mean your new Ressha?"

"We ride similar rails… so we've been calling it for back-up when we need it…" ToQ Ichigou informed.

"I told you it was a bad idea," ToQ Sangou informed.

"Well, the DenLiner rides the same rails as us, we just thought it would be good back-up if we needed it…" ToQ Nigou informed.

"So the Rainbow Line used to be a Time Train?" Kisho asked, getting looks from Momo and Mitsuko, "What? It's not like I haven't been paying attention,"

"Ok, so why were the Taros kicked off?" Momo asked.

"Imagin are banned from Rainbow Line," ToQ Sangou said simply.

"And if they make a contract with us... well, that won't be good." ToQ Yongou added.

"Duh, Imagin take the imagi- oh, I get it now." Kisho started, as she understood.

"We'll stop calling it… and I guess we owe the Taros' a bit of an apology," ToQ Ichigou figured.

* * *

**"It's good to be home…"** Momotaros smiled.

**"Home sweet- zzzz…"** Kintaros began, before he fell asleep.

**"I hope we can get on that Rainbow train one day,"** Ryuutaros admitted.

"Hey Owner-san… you said this is Tri no Sekai… but there's technically four heroes here…" Mitsuko informed.

"...Well, I guess some great minds can make mistakes... from time to time," Owner explained, before Naomi noticed something.

"Uh… we're one Taros short," Naomi informed, as Kisho and Momo looked around.

**"Uh… where's Urataros?"** Momo wondered, as Ignatius and Aqua dashed in, both panting.

"Mitsuko! There's something wrong with Terra!" Ignatius shouted.

"Who's this guy?" Momotaros asked.

"MataRed," Mitsuko informed.

"He's acting odd… he's got blue eyes and-" Aqua began, as Mitsuko was about to get up, when someone beat her to the punch.

* * *

"This is amazing, Terra-san!" Hinata smiled, as they were looking at the sunset from a tree that wasn't very big in height, but was wide enough to support them. Terra however, was wearing a white jacket and his hair was combed over with a blue streak, and had blue eyes.

**"Not as amazing as the sight before me,"** Terra smiled looking at Hinata, making her blush and giggle.

"Terra-san…" Hinata giggled, before suddenly, the tree began to shake and someone punched the tree, before sand fell right out of Terra, as Urataros landed on the ground.

**"Hana-chan… good to see yo-"** Urataros began, before he was dragged off by the girl, Hana.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Neptune: Welcome to the SEGA Toku Quiz Show!**

**Kai: The answer is…**

**SEGA #1: Sentai Quiz!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well… that was something.**

**TB: Yea, that was funny.**

**Pikatwig: This Nettoban, despite not being mine, contains some of my thoughts and theories about the Time Trains and Rainbow Line.**

**TB: Yes, it does. I chose Den-O and ToQger mainly because they are written by the same guy.**

**Pikatwig: I was going to mention that… but regardless, bringing in GoRed, MagiShine and GoseiBlack are all because they've got train themed mechs, something KKD kinda brought up in one chapter of something else we did.**

**TB: That also makes sense. Now with the Guardian Nettobans done, let's head for SEGA!**

**Pikatwig: Yea. My favorite part for this is how it ended, with U-Terra flirting with Hinata, it just seemed cute and kinda funny.**

**TB: I liked that too. So, anyway, we must be off! SEIYAA! *jump spin kick***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	9. SEGA: Sentai Quiz

**KKD: And here we are, the last set of Nettoban before the big debut of our biggest project yet. And so, it's time for another partner swap. In Mataranger I had Pika, and during Guardians Silver joined me, so today, I'm working with our newest member. TokuBrony, you're on!**

**TB: HERE I COME! *runs fast and baseball slides in* Ha Haa! Here we are in the SEGA Nettoban category.**

**KKD: *seen laying on the floor* Next time, watch where you're sliding? You tripped me and knocked me down! *Gets back up***

**TB: Gomen. Anyway, the idea behind the SEGA Nettobans is in similar fashion to a game show. *cues Doug Walker clip* "OH MY GOD, A GAME SHOW?! THAT IS AWESOME!"**

**KKD: ...Really? A Nostalgia Critic reference?**

**TB: What can I say, he's funny and he ranks right up there with the Angry Video Game Nerd as one of the greatest Internet Celebrities/Personalities ever.**

**KKD: Well they were rivals for a time. But if there's something I can give James Rolfe/AVGN credit for that makes him trump the Nostalgia Critic: he produced and starred in an actual movie.**

**TB: Yes, I saw it and it did not disappoint. ^^ Hopefully, the Nostalgia Critic will make a movie, unlike all the Anniversary Specials, and it will be just as awesome. Anyway, disclaimers if you please? We got a Nettoban to do!**

**KKD: On it. *reaches for an envelope before opening it, and the Disclaimer screen grew large, hitting KKD and TB against the wall* ITE!**

**TB: D'oh!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN~! Welcome one and all to SEGA Toku Game Quiz, the game show where we test our contestants' knowledge on all things toku and video games!" a voice announced as we see Neptune wearing a bright blue and purple dress that was glittering and sparkling, while she had a ridiculously big bowtie, walking onto a stage in a game show studio where the crowd erupted in applause, "I am your beloved host, Neptune! And now, let's meet our contestants! Starting off, we have the leader of the Toa Sentai Mataranger! Give it up for the Toa of Fire, MataRed, I~GNATIUS!"

With that, said senshi walked on stage, waving to the applauding crowd before getting behind the first contestant stand.

"Next up, the bookworm of the Guardians of Eclipsia, the Guardian of Magic, PIKARI MITSUKO~!" Neptune announced next as Mitsuko simply waved, a bit nervous, walking onto the set, taking the stand next to Ig.

"Our third contestant is the best friend of my knight, ladies and gentlemen… YUUTO~ KAI~!" Neptune added as Kai ran onto the stage, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd. Half of them were cheers and the other half were boos, as Kai walked to his stand.

"Geez… that's kind of a tough crowd," Kai mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, now for our final contestant, the 17th Heisei Kamen Rider, my personal knight, and one of the best Gaming Riders I've had the honor of knowing. Ladies and Gents, give it up for Narumi Takeshi, KAMEN! RIDER! SEGA~!" Neptune finished proudly as the crowd erupted in the loudest applause yet when Takeshi walked onto the stage and took his spot next to Kai.

"Sorry your applause wasn't as good, dude." Takeshi said to Kai.

"It's okay. I should've expected that not being a hero," Kai sighed.

"Anyways, now it's time for the rules of the show. Our contestants will be asked a series of questions based on the category of the day. Each question will be worth 5 points, and they will be granted to the person who answers the question correctly the fastest. The person with the most points at the end of the game wins a copy of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS along with a DX Toa Nui-Oh Mecha set with toy versions of all six MataMachines!"

"Wow… didn't know there was a toy version of the MataMachines…" Ignatius stated.

"Eh. They do that with all the Sentai Mecha," Kai noted.

"With that kind of prize, I think I can tell what category we're focusing on today," Takeshi added.

"Must be Super Sentai related today," Mitsuko pointed out.

"Yosh! Without any further ado... _Game Start!_" Neptune declared, getting an applause from the crowd before she pulled out a series of cards, "Okay, we'll begin with announcing our category today, which… Super Sentai."

"Ha! Called it!" Takeshi smirked.

"Okay… now, for your first question. 'The first two Super Sentai were not officially inducted into the series, as they were considered a different series of their own. Super Sentai originally started with Battle Fever J. When were the first two Sentai, Goranger and JAKQ inducted into the series proper and became the first two official Super Sentai?'" Neptune asked as Kai slammed down on his buzzer.

"That would be 1995, when Chouriki Sentai Ohranger aired. A year later, in '96, Gekisou Sentai Carranger would be celebrating Super Sentai's 20th Anniversary after Goranger and JAKQ were re-inducted into this franchise," Kai answered.

"That's correct!" Neptune declared as the 5 points were added to Kai's dashboard and the crowd cheered for him, "Next question. 'Super Sentai has also released multiple movies to tie in with the season. Now, including the Summer Movies, and the Vs. Movies, how many were released direct-to-video, and how many were released in theaters?'"

With that, Ignatius slammed down on the buzzer to answer, "There were twenty movies released in theaters, and 32 that were direct-to-video, as the direct-to-video movies were mostly the Vs. films and the main movies were released in theaters. The Vs. Movies weren't released in theaters, until 2009 with Engine Sentai Go-Onger Vs. Gekiranger."

"Bingo!" Neptune smiled, granting Ignatius the 5 points, with the crowd applauding in response. "Question number three. 'Since 2000, the Super Sentai series was paired in the same block of time as Kamen Rider, but due to the nature of the Rider series that wasn't always the case. Which toku series did Kamen Rider replace in 2000 that ran alongside Super Sentai up until that point?'"

Takeshi slammed down on his buzzer first, but was trying to think hard for a good answer, "Let's see, um... was it... Ultraman?"

"Oooh! Sorry Takeshi, but that's incorrect; Ig, Mitzy, Kai?" Neptune replied as Mitsuko slammed the buzzer next.

"The answer is Metal Heroes, a lesser known series of Toku Heroes who made a small comeback in recent years as they teamed up with the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to advertise the new Gavan movie, featuring the original Uchuu Keiji Gavan and the new one known as Type G, the original Gavan appearing with the Gokaigers, and Type G appearing alongside the Go-Busters the following year," she answered.

"You got it!" Neptune smiled, as she awarded Mitsuko five points, "Question the fourth, 'There was a time when Super Sentai and Kamen Rider aired consistently on this block. However, in 2009, Kamen Rider Decade ended after 33 episodes, leaving Kamen Rider W to air during the halfway point of which Sentai series?'"

Takeshi quickly slammed his buzzer to get an answer, "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. And since then, they've been alternating between Riders and Sentai airing side by side. When a Sentai series ends, a new one airs during the halfway point of a Rider series as well."

"BINGO!" Neptune smiled, awarding Takeshi the 5 points, with him doing his little 'Yes!' fist pump, "All four contestants are tied up at this point, let's move on to Question to the 5th Power! 'It's not uncommon for people who worked on Super Sentai to eventually work on Kamen Rider, or vice versa. For example, Takaiwa Seiji, famous for being the suit actor for all the main Heisei Kamen Riders since Agito, except for Hibiki. But he also played Super Sentai before Kamen Rider, and instead of Hibiki played one Super Sentai role. Name 5 senshi he played the suit actors for their respective Super Sentai. You must be sure to include the Senshi he played instead of Hibiki as well."

Thus, everyone scrambled to slam on their buzzers, but the one who hit it first and Neptune acknowledge was Kai, "NinjaRed from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, MegaBlue from Denji Sentai Megaranger, GingaRed from Seijyu Sentai Gingaman, TimeRed from Mirai Sentai Timeranger, and MagiRed from Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

"Our survey says... CORRECT! DING DING DING!" Neptune exclaimed, getting the crowd to cheer for Kai as he was declared the winner, but Kai was just struggling to get his breath back as he said that entire answer in just one breath, "Easy Kai, also, you've won!"

"Yo...sha!" he panted, still trying to get his breath as Blanc brought over his copy of the 3DS game and the toy mecha.

"You all did great today, minna. Please stay tuned for more of the SEGA Toku Quiz Show. Until next time, this is your one and only host Neptune, signing off!" Neptune smiled with a playful wink.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Noire: We've got another great game show for you today! It's time to play…**

**Audience: Who's… that… Rider!**

**SEGA #2: Who's that Rider?**

* * *

**KKD: Whew! That was tricky to figure out, but we managed to pull through it.**

**TB: You got that right! Next Nettoban is where Silver and Pika take control. I think we should wait to do mine while they handle theirs.**

**KKD: Yea. But I'd better get going and see if I can find Silver to get that done. Until then folks, I'm KKD Silver. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYA!**


	10. SEGA: Who's That Rider!

**Pikatwig: *walks into the studio to find a note***

***Note reads: "Pika, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to work on the Nettoban. I'm gonna be busy the next few days. I've left a recording of the footage so that you can use that for my Nettoban. Good luck, I believe in you. -SilverMaxx"***

**Pikatwig: ...okay, I suppose.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Hello~ Minna-san!" Noire giggled, as she was in a screen like Beat Rider Hotlines. "It's DJ Noire-chan, coming to ya live!"

"You sure you wanna do that, given how… you know what… nevermind…" Neptune started, before she walked off.

"Couldn't help myself Nep-Nep," Noire giggled, as she walked out to a sort of set like the gameshow, Wheel of Fortune, with the wheel having various terms on it. "Now then, let's welcome our contestants, first up, the Guardian of Kindness, Hinata!"

Hinata shyly walked over, before walking over to a small sort of contests stand, twirling her hair a bit, "Uh… hi,"

"Next up, we have the Mataranger of the Earth, Terra!" Noire announced, as Terra walked in next, taking his spot by Hinata. He gave a small wave to the Guardian, making her blush.

"Finally, we have my own Knight, the representative of Sony, the only Kamen Rider Playstation, Luna!"

Luna walked in next, simply waving to the audience, as she took her spot.

"Okay, I'll explain our rules. On this wheel there are various terms, when it lands on one, we will flash something of a Rider, a Rider-like-ally or have an audio challenge," Noire began, as they all looked to the wheel, "Each correct answer is worth five points each. If you think you know the answer, buzz in. The winner will get a Blu-Ray copy of Gaim's movie, Kamen Rider Taisen, two front row tickets to the premiere of Movie War Legacy when it comes out. Along with a complete set of DX Kamen Rider SEGA Drivers, complete with all compatible discs."

"Sugoi…" Hinata gawked.

"Okay then, Luna, since you're my knight, you get to spin first," Noire informed.

Luna gave a nod and spun the wheel, landing on 'Showa Rider'. "Alright, let's see who's gonna be on the screen!"

Thus, the shot focused on a pair of blue gloves, with Hinata simply taking it for a mere minute before buzzing in.

"Hinata?"

"That is Kamen Rider Super-1," Hinata responded.

"Hmm… let us see," Noire said, as they zoomed out of the picture, and sure enough, it was Super-1. "You're correct! Hinata gets five points and takes an early lead."

Hinata reached for the wheel and spun it, the wheel span for a moment, before landing on 'Power-Up Mode', with the screen showing a zoom in of a Rider with a green spiked out shoulder.

"Hmm… who is that…?" Terra wondered, as Hinata buzzed in.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Pegasus!" Hinata said.

"And the answer…" Noire started as the image zoomed out, "Is indeed Kuuga Rising Pegasus form! Terra, spin the wheel."

Thus, Terra spun the wheel, and it landed on "Audio Challenge".

"Oh, wow. Looks like we got our first Audio Challenge," Noire smiled, "Okay minna, for this we're going to play a small clip from a song related to the Rider instead of an image. If you guess which Rider's theme it is, and/or the name of the song, you'll earn those points. Okay Neptune, start the song."

With that, a remix of a Showa Era song was played.

"Now can anyone guess what song this is?" Noire asked, while Terra and Luna needed to think, Hinata buzzed in rather quickly.

"Dragon Road 2014 Remix by the Kamen Rider Girls and Akira Kushida, the theme of Kamen Rider Taisen, and fun fact, the original lyrics were written by Shotaro Ishinomori himself!" Hinata answered.

"That's absolutely correct! Nice facts, but we don't offer bonus points for extra facts," Noire replied as Hinata got the extra points anyway, "Okay, Luna, please spin the wheel."

"Hai," Luna nodded, as she spun the wheel, after a moment, it landed on 'Other Rider'.

"Oh. Other Rider, this one will show something of a supporting Rider from a show," Noire smiled, as on the screen, a shot of a red lever and a bit of a peach shape appeared.

"Kamen Rider… uh wait… Next Generation Rider Marika," Hinata answered.

"Which one is your answer, Hinata?" Noire asked.

"Hmm… Kamen Rider and Next Generation Rider Marika," Hinata responded with a smirk.

"Uh… hmm… can I have a minute to talk with my advisers?" Noire responded, as she walked away to talk to Kai and Neptune real fast.

All that could be heard was a bunch of whispering from the three before they broke.

"After that bit of a debate, we decided that both Kamen Rider and Next Generation Rider will both be accepted as answers. And since you actually named the Rider…" Noire started before the image zoomed out to show the image of the female pink peach Rider, "You got it correct either way!"

Hinata giggled, while Luna and Terra both gawked.

"Alright, Hinata, spin the wheel, and let's see if you can keep on winning," Noire informed, and she spun the wheel, ending up landing on "Movie Mode". "Yosh. Now, we'll show a zoomed in shot of a movie form that has not appeared on TV, and FYI, for this, things that showed up later in the show, like Rocket States, won't appear. So you know,"

Thus, a shot of something like Wizard appeared, with Terra buzzing in.

"Wizard Special Rush!" he answered.

"Nope, I'm sorry that is incorrect," Noire apologized as Hinata quickly buzzed after.

"Gaim Wizard Arms!" she answered.

"BINGO!" Noire smiled as the image zoomed out to confirm this.

"...she's good," Luna whispered, but she was clearly a little annoyed, as Terra spun the wheel, and it landed on 'Movie Mode' once again.

"Another Movie mode. Well, let's see you guess this one," Noire replied as the image zoomed was some sort of cyan piece with a pointed tip, with Hinata buzzing in almost instantly.

"Kamen Rider Den-O Chou Climax Form!" Hinata informed.

"Does such a mode even exist?" Luna wondered.

"Zoom the image out and let's see," Noire answered as the shot zoomed out revealing a pair of wings connected to Den-O Climax Form's back, "Ping Pong!"

"Booya!" Hinata cheered, as she did a small victory dance.

"I really need to take Kai up on his offers to watch these things sometimes," Luna groaned annoyed, before spinning the wheel.

"And this time we got… Finalist Form! Oh ho! Now we're talking. We'll show you a part of the Rider and their weapon," Noire smiled, as she showed part of what looked like a sort of diamond armor with an axe weapon. Luna and Hinata both buzzed in within seconds. "Hinata, I saw you buzz a split second before Luna. What is this form and what Rider is it?"

"Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style!" she answered.

"Correct!" Noire smiled after the image zoomed out, showing the diamond Rider.

Hinata giggled a little bit, as she spun the wheel next, landing on 'Movie Rider'.

"Oh, Movie Rider. Keep your eyes peeled here. And good luck to Luna and Terra," Noire replied, showing a sort of cap like head.

'_Heh. I__'__ve got this one, Hinata__'__s never even seen Wizard in Magic Land__'_ Luna thought with a smirk, before Hinata buzzed in.

"Kamen Rider Sorcerer, the main villain of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land!" Hinata said as the image zoomed out.

"Ping pong, Ping pong!" Noire announced

"How do you know that? You said you've never seen Wizard in Magic Land!" Luna demanded.

"Three words: Battride, War, II." Hinata responded with a smirk.

"Ok. Terra, your turn to spin," Noire replied as the Mataranger did so, the wheel landing on Showa Rider, they then showed part of a pose of the Rider in question, and Hinata buzzed in instantly.

"Skyrider!" Hinata announced.

"That answer is cor-" Noire began when suddenly…

"I am Amazon!" a voice shouted, with Skyrider running onto the set.

"What the?! How'd he get there," Neptune responded, obviously shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"I am Amazon!" Skyrider announced.

"Uh… why is he saying that?" Terra asked Hinata.

"Internet meme thanks to a flub that Saban made in Americanizing Black RX," Hinata sighed.

"I am Amazon!" Skyrider said again.

"Permission to go to break while we knock some sense back into him?" Hinata asked.

"Yea… good plan. We're going to commercial, so wait right there!"

* * *

While SEGA, MataRed, GokaiRed, Den-O, RX, Baron and Hinata were trying to knock some sense back into Skyrider, Luna looked at the score.

"She has 40, and we both have zero! I'm losing to a closet otaku!" Luna complained.

"Hey, don't go blaming me now. I hardly even know about this stuff,," Terra defended himself.

"Well, I'd be fine losing to someone who doesn't know squat, or a proud otaku, but I REFUSE to lose to a closet otaku! We need a plan!" Luna said annoyed, as she sat down and began to think, with Jeopardy music playing as she thought. "Ding! We'll use her crush on you against her! You simply flirt with her before she gets the chance to answer, and she'll get so flustered she won't be able to answer!"

"Are you sure that'll work?" Terra asked.

"Trust me. I've competed with Take-kun in enough games to know that if I turn in the charm, victory is as good as mine," Luna informed.

"And… what's in it for me?" Terra asked.

"Well, I could share one of the prizes with you, or get you any video game system and game you want, for free," Luna offered.

"Deal," Terra responded.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

"And we're back, folks. Sorry about that little mishap," Noire apologized, "Anyway, we last left off with Hinata guessing the image here was of Skyrider. And the answer… is correct, despite a certain someone not being able to resist a certain internet meme. This brings Hinata's points up to 45, a clean streak for her so far. The others better hurry up if they want a chance at winning."

'_Or cheat__'_ Luna thought with a small smirk, as she spun the wheel, it landing on Showa Rider.

"Matte!" Kai shouted, as he rushed over to Noire, before whispering "This next one is easy… we need to put a bit of a spin on it."

"Oh, right," Noire nodded before turning to the contestants, "Okay, there's gonna be a slight change for this one. Instead of something that would be to easy, we're going to give you a little bit more challenge."

Thus, the image shown was of a Showa Rider, with Luna starting to think, and while Hinata was set to buzz in, Terra placed his hand on hers, getting the Guardian's attention.

"Hinata-san, I must confess… you certainly show off your knowledge on this," Terra told her, causing Hinata to blush.

This allowed Luna to buzz in.

"Luna!" Noire responded, pointing to her so she could answer.

"Kamen Rider Nigou!" she answered proudly, but Noire sighed.

"Nope, that isn't right," Noire told her, which caused Hinata to snap out of her daze and buzz in.

"Kamen Rider Ichigou! That was his original suit, which they redid multiple times, and only recently showed again for a brief moment in the Kamen Rider Taisen!" Hinata answered, "It only appeared in the Taisen when Ichigou was in mid-henshin as it transitioned from the original suit to the suit we know him best in today!"

"Ping pong. Ping pong! Ping pong! You got it!" Noire giggled, as a clip of said henshin from Kamen Rider Taisen was played on the screen.

"What?!" Luna gawked, surprised by this.

Hinata smiled before she spun the wheel, the wheel quickly landing on Movie Rider.

"Movie Rider," Noire started before looking at the card corresponding with this space, "Oh, this is a doozy, because it's a double header! You got two Riders to identify this time. Let's see if you can get it."

The image shown was of a blade held by some gold Rider and a spear held by a silver one.

"Hinata-san… even if you don't win, you're a winner to me." Terra told Hinata, making her blush, but it didn't stop her from buzzing in.

"Those are Kamen Riders Mars and Kamuro, Mars being the gold one and Kamuro being the silver one. Also, in the story "A World For Us All", Mars was actually a corrupted Yuya and Kamuro was Kouta and Mai's future son, who sent them to Gaim no Sekai to stop a great catastrophe from happening," Hinata answered.

"Yep, you got it right!" Noire smiled with the image zooming out to confirm this, before Terra sighed and spun the wheel, "Next up… Audio Challenge. Second today. Okay, listen carefully."

"Distract her while I think," Luna muttered.

"I don't know how…" Terra responded, as the song clip began, with Hinata knowing exactly what the song was, as she buzzed in.

"The theme of Tajador, Time Judge All, sung by Shu Watanabe and Ryosuke Miura, the actors in Kamen Rider OOO who portrayed Eiji Hino and Ankh, respectively!" Hinata answered.

"Correct!" Noire giggled, as a picture of Tajador was shown on the screen.

"Grrr!" Luna growled before spinning the wheel, and it landed on something nobody expected to be on the wheel...

"Whoa! OC Rider! That's a twist," Noire noted, "We will now see a picture of a Rider that was made up by one of the higher ups,"

The picture showed an unfamiliar Rider Indicator, with Hinata actually being a little stumped.

"Mou… what could it be?" Hinata groaned.

"Don't fret, Hinata-san. It doesn't matter if you don't know the answer. Not every strawberry in the bush is a good one," Terra told her flirtatiously, with the term strawberry ringing in Hinata's mind, when it clicked in Hinata's mind.

"Thanks Terra-san, I owe ya!" Hinata giggled, confusing Terra as she buzzed in.

"Yes Hinata?" Noire asked.

"That's the Rider Indicator of Kamen Rider Fraise, who debuted in Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, and was the Rider Mai became in 'A World For Us All'!" Hinata answered.

Noire looked up and sure enough, Hinata was correct. "Ping pong!"

"And another fun fact, in the story 'Kamen Rider Magica Gaim' the Strawberry Lockseed becomes a Pineberry," Hinata added.

"Uh… what's a pineberry?" Terra asked.

"A white strawberry with red seeds," Hinata answered.

"Okay. Hinata, please spin the wheel," Noire told her, as the pinkette did so… and it landed on "OC Rider" again, "Again? Well, that's a surprise. Let's try this one, then."

This time, the image was a close-up of the cup part of the Genesis Driver, with the liquid being blue, it took Hinata no time to figure out who it was, as she buzzed in.

"Kamen Rider/Next Generation Rider Fraise-Forte," Hinata answered.

"Ping Pong, Ping Pong!" Noire nodded, as it zoomed out to show an upgraded Fraise suit with a Rapsberry Energy Lockseed.

"Wow, she's really smart," Terra gawked.

"I am getting really close to going ShadowMoon on her," Luna growled angrily.

"Don't make me ground you, young lady," Noire warned, having heard Luna, "Terra, it's your turn."

"Oh, right. Sorry madame," Terra apologized.

"Technically, that means a married woman," Hinata informed, as Terra spun the wheel.

"I didn't know," Terra shrugged as the wheel landed on 'Movie Form'.

"Ooh, another Movie form. Can you solve this one?" Noire asked, showing the image of a side shot of Gaim's helmet not having the normal spikes.

"Hey… that looks familiar. Guess it's not like an actual Rider this time, but one of those Legendary Rider forms," Terra noted.

Luna buzzed in with a smirk "That's… Gaim in… uh… ZX Arms?"

"Sorry Luna, that's incorrect," Noire sighed, as Hinata buzzed in.

"Gaim in Ichigou Arms, the form that he used to finish off Kamen Rider Fifteen," Hinata answered.

"You got it right on the nose, girl," Noire smiled, showing Gaim in Ichigou Arms actually delivering a Rider Kick to Fifteen.

"Oh yea? Did you know that Gaim's mouthpiece was somewhat inspired by Ichigou's? Just take a look at the Kamen Rider Taisen poster and tell me you don't see that connection," Luna responded.

"Yes. And did _you_ know that the style of that Arms actually came from Shotaro Ishinomori's original sketch of Kamen Rider Super-1?" Hinata responded with a small smirk, as Luna spun the wheel next.

Luna just glared daggers at Hinata as the wheel again landed on "OC Rider".

"Oh. Let's see who this is," Noire responded, showing a silver butterfly like design.

"Wait… I know this!" Terra realized as he buzzed in.

"Yes Terra?"

"Kamen Rider Decima in Ribbon Form!" he answered.

"You got it right!" Noire smiled, "And at last, Terra's on the board!"

"Nice job," Hinata giggled.

"Okay… how did you know that? I don't even know who that Rider is!" Luna asked.

"She was in the Next Den-O/SEGA Movie War," Terra answered.

"Oh… I see…" Luna sighed before Hinata spun the wheel, again landing on OC Rider.

"Okay then. This one, is really really easy," Noire replied, showing an image of a helmet, like the very top, and Luna buzzed in almost immediately.

"Kamen Rider SEGA in his default Sonic Form," Luna smirked.

"And you are now on the board Luna," Noire giggled.

"FINALLY! At least I can say I got one answer right," Luna smiled as Terra took the next spin of the wheel.

"And the next one is… another Audio Challenge. Listen carefully now."

The clip played, with Terra taking Hinata's hand and shortly danced with her to try and distract her as Luna buzzed in.

"Double Action Sword Form!"

"Not quite, Luna," Noire sighed before Hinata buzzed in again.

"Double Action _Strike_ Form," she answered.

"You got it! And the current scores read Hinata in the lead with 75, with Terra and Luna tied for last with five," Noire announced, "and we're running low on time, so I'll give the wheel a final spin, and this last question will be worth a whopping 100 points!"

Thus, Noire spun the wheel, and it landed on "Rider-Like Ally", a category not brought up once during the rest of the show.

"Give Hinata a kiss, that's the only way we can distract her long enough for one of us to win!" Luna whispered

"What?! But I… I can't just…" Terra started, stuttering a bit, trying to find the right words to say when.

"Just do it!" Luna responded, causing Terra to quickly pull Hinata into a kiss, making her blush, and hearts to appear in her eyes. "Perfect, no way she can win now."

The image appeared on the screen, but it was silhouetted out, Hinata wobbled around, before buzzing in, despite not being 100% focused.

"Yes- ah! Are you okay?"

"...Sailor NiGHTS…" Hinata responded, before she collapsed on the ground.

"And… she's right!" Noire confirmed.

"WHAT?!" Luna gawked as Hinata's points skyrocketed to 175.

"And with that, Hinata wins the game!" Noire announced as Neptune skipped over, placing the prizes in front of Hinata.

"I WIN!" Hinata cheered, getting up and jumping around like Momo would.

"Oh come on!" Luna shouted angrily.

"Oh well, always next time," Terra shrugged, as Hinata walked over to him.

"Hey, you wanna go to see Movie War Legacy when it comes out, with me?" Hinata offered.

"...Uh… well…" Terra stuttered, not sure how to answer.

"If you're worried about what Luna made you do, don't worry," Hinata assured, "I'm not mad,"

"Oh… okay."

"And Luna…" Hinata replied before handing her the copy of the Gaim Summer Movie, "Sora-nee-chan got one for me already. You can have it."

"Huh? For real? You're just… giving this to me?" Luna gawked.

"Hai," Hinata nodded, putting the DVD in front of her, as she tried to pick up the prizes. "Uh… Terra-kun, little help?"

"Sure," he nodded, easily lifting the items up as Noire walked over to Luna.

"Young lady, I thought I taught you better than this," Noire frowned, picking her up, "You shouldn't have tried to sabotage her, I understand your competitive nature, but that's no way to behave. You're going to be cleaning the meeting room at Blanc's for the rest of the month!"

"Mou~! Okaa-san~!" Luna groaned.

"Don't give me that, young lady. Now get moving!" Noire told her.

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Vert: Next time, we'll see the Guardian's origins!**

**Sora: A game-show…**

**SEGA 3: Guardians of Origin!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And thus, a SEGA spin-off has had it's first trailer, and this Nettoban is finished! *silence* Man… this is lonely… I get Silvah pre-recorded this… but still… commenting is kinda lonely without someone else.**

**KKD: *pops in randomly* Hey.**

**Pikatwig: Yay! *pulls KKD into a small hug* I don't have to comment all alone! *lets go***

**KKD: Yea… well, we still got your Nettoban to do, and since I couldn't find Silver, I thought I should give you some company.**

**Pikatwig: I know. So anyway, thoughts on this Nettoban?**

**KKD: It's pretty cool. Nice twist on the Wheel of Fortune thing. Hope Silver likes it.**

**Pikatwig: Same. Anyway, my favorite part is how, despite getting kissed by her crush, Hinata is able to answer the final question and win.**

**KKD: That was a bit funny, but it's kinda tricky to find a fav for me. But what the heck was up with Skyrider doing the "I am Amazon" meme?**

**Pikatwig: I… dunno. Just seemed funny, and the sort of 'silly-randomness' that Silvah is known for. I've never seen Masked Rider, and given the reception… I didn't miss out.**

**KKD: Yea, same here. Anyway, we gotta finish these up quick, we're nearing the end of the week. So until next time, I'm the Crossover King, he's the Raiden Writer. Jaa ne.**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	11. SEGA: Guardians of Origin

**Pikatwig: Here I am… on my Nettoban.**

**KKD: You seem a bit nervous.**

**Pikatwig: Maybe… *coughs* Sorry… been coughing a bit the past few days.**

**KKD: Oh… I see. You should take some cough drops.**

**Pikatwig: I have. Anyway, let's just do this.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Hello people, it's me, Vert," Vert giggled, "And today, we have ourselves another nifty show. One I like to call Origin-Jeopardy!"

The crowd cheers as the three contestants walk in.

"Our first contestant is the sister of Kamen Rider SEGA, please welcome, Narumi Hana! Second, we have the girl from Tomodachi Academy who is the most loyal to her friends. Give it up for the Guardian of Loyalty, Sora Hayabusa! And finally, we have the only girl for the Sentai and a master over water. The Toa of Water is here, say hello to MataBlue, Aqua!" Vert introduced one at a time.

They all took a seat behind their stand, with Vert standing next to a series of screen set up in a grid of 6X6.

"Now, you three have most likely heard of Jeopardy, so we don't need to go over the rules too much, but a refresher won't hurt. You have six categories, each with five questions worth around $100-500. In order to answer the question, you must form your answers in a question format, like say if I said the answer is 'This person is the ruler of the sun?' you'd have to answer by saying 'Who is Celestia,'" Vert explained, "Understand?"

"So… this is based on the sources of the Guardian story?" Sora checked.

"Yep. Now let's take a look at the categories. We've got Sailor Moon, the Elements of Harmony, the Characters, the Plots, the Monsters, and finally The Mauroz Comic. Now Hana, you got the opportunity to have first pick at the question, so you get to go first," Vert replied.

"Hmm… Maruoz Comics for 100," Hana picked.

"Wait! What are the prizes?!" Sora asked, "You didn't say what the prizes are!"

"Oh! Sorry, I completely forgot about that. In terms of prizes, you'll receive tickets to MLP Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks. Alrighty, now reading the question," Vert replied as the first screen changed from the label $100 to the answer, "Sora was nearly corrupted by this group, and they were closer to doing so than their counterparts in MLP."

After a bit of time, Sora rang in.

"Sora?" Vert acknowledged.

"Who were the Shadowbolts?" Sora asked.

"That is correct."

"Um… I'll take Sailor Moon for 300," Sora replied next.

"Here's the answer. 'This member of the group was a Sailor Senshi before even Usagi,'" Vert read off.

After a moment of thinking, Hana buzzed in.

"Who is Minako Aino?" Hana asked after being acknowledged.

"That's correct."

"Elements of Harmony for 200."

"'These Elements originally belonged to Princess Luna back during the fight with Discord."

"What were the Elements of… Kindness, Generosity, and Magic?" Hana asked.

"Nope. Aqua?"

"What are the Elements of Loyalty, Laughter, and Honesty?" she asked after buzzing in.

"That's correct."

"I'll take… Monsters for 500!"

"Okay, get ready. 'This unicorn was the first enemy of Season 3'"

Sora buzzed in first and was acknowledged, "Who was King Sombra?"

"Ping pong," Vert confirmed.

"I'll take Plot for… 300."

"Answer. And it's a Daily Double. Okay Sora, if you get this right, you'll earn double the points. Now pay attention. 'This was the debut of the counterpart of Mysteria.'"

"Um… What is… Bridle Gossip?"

"That's correct. Nice job!"

"Thanks. So… Mauroz Comic for… 200,"

"'The most recent page continuing off of this, and contains this many pages.'"

There was some silence for a while, and then there was a beeping since no one answered in time.

"The answers were 'What is the flashback of Dash and Fluttershy meeting and becoming friends' and 'What is three pages as of today'. Sora, pick another category," Vert replied.

"Hmm… Mauroz Comic for 300."

"'The powers of Rarity used in the comic, also used by Kisho in Guardians.'"

Aqua answered quickly, "What is the ability to control the Earth?"

"That's correct."

"I'll take Characters for 400."

"And the answer is, 'This is the name of Celestia's counterpart in the Guardians' world.'"

Sora quickly answered that with "Who is Helena?"

"Ping pong. Sora, pick the next one,"

"I'll take Plots for 200, please."

"'Momo's cousin coming to town mirrors this episode from season 4.'"

"What is Pinkie Pride?" Sora asked, before she earned the points, "Monsters for 400."

"Answer. ...And it's an Audio Daily Double. Now we'll play an audio clip for you, and you have to determine what it is. Okay, name the villain who has this voice," Vert replied as they played the audio clip.

-_ I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you! And where do you think you're going?-_

"...Hmm… oh! Who is Nightmare Moon?" Hana realized.

"That is correct," Vert responded.

"Okay, I'll take… Monsters for… 200."

"'This villain is the title character in the popular song by The Living Tombstone.'"

The group was silent, trying to think, all trying to think of who it is. However, they ran out of time.

"The correct answer is 'Who is Discord.'"

"I've never even heard of 'The Living Tombstones'." Sora admitted.

"It's Living Tome_stone_. Singular," Hana responded.

"His song 'DISCORD' one of the biggest fanmade hits ever made. Vert, would you mind playing the song for a second?" Aqua replied.

"Oh? Sure thing, Nep-Nep-chan, can you help me for a moment?" Vert asked, giving Neptune a small wink.

"Already on it," Neptune responded, getting the song set up and playing it on the speakers throughout the studio.

"Uh… interesting," Sora shrugged.

"Okay. That aside, Hana, you answered correctly last, it's your board once more," Vert informed.

"Okay…" Hana thought and then said, "Sailor Moon for... 400!"

"Answer. 'This character is a friend of Chibiusa and Sailor Saturn.'" Vert replied as Sora buzzed in.

"Who is Hotaru Tomoe?"

"That's correct," Vert confirmed.

"Elements of Harmony for 500,"

"'Who ended up with the Element of Kindness during Magical Mystery Cure?'"

"Who is Rainbow Dash?" Aqua asked.

"Correct," Vert nodded, "You have taken second place MataBlue-chan, with $1100, Hana having $500 in third, and Sora in the lead with $2200. Anyway, looking at the time we have to move on, meaning it's time for Double Origin-Jeopardy, where we double the points for each new category, and the categories are Background Ponies, Music, Fanimation, Equestria Girls, Comic books and finally The Mauroz Comic. Sora, you're in the lead, so you get to pick first for this round."

"Fanimation for… 1000," Sora said

"'This event is a crossover between MLP and another cartoon done by Lauren Faust," Vert read off as Hana buzzed in.

"What is Double Rainboom?" she asked.

"You got it!" Vert smiled.

"I'll take… Music for 200."

"'This song is famously known as the best song from a fan,'" Vert read off as Sora buzzed in.

"What is DISCORD?"

"That's correct."

"I'll take Background ponies for 400."

"'This pony appears at various points thanks to Pinkie Pie,'" Vert read off.

After a few seconds, no one answered.

"The correct answer is Vinyl Scratch, but we would also accept DJ Pon-3. Sora, please pick again."

"Um… I'll go with Equestria Girls for 800."

"Okay… 'This character was once Celestia's student,' Vert read off as Sora answered.

"Who is Sunset Shimmer."

"That's correct. And now… With Sora in the lead with $3200, Hana in second with $1500, and Aqua in last with $1100, it's time for Final Origin Jeopardy. In this round, you will write down your answer in front of you, as well as how much you would like to wager. If you get the answer correct, you will earn that many points, but if you get it wrong, you'll lose that many, so this is a real game changer. So our final category is... Marouz Comic. And we'll be right back after a short commercial break," Vert replied.

* * *

"So… whatcha doin' after this?" Aqua asked Hana, trying to make some small talk.

"Oh, well I'm going to hang out with NiGHTS a little bit. Maybe go on a small flight with her," Hana answered.

"Can I go with you? You always seem to have so much fun when you do it," Aqua asked.

"Sure thing. We'd love to have a friend join us," Hana smiled.

"So… you hear of this 'New SEGA' thing? What is it?"

"Some sort of a spin-off, not too sure what the big deal is, but I heard some rumor of a big crossover of us all," Hana shrugged, "Hey. Where's Sora?"

"Said she had to use the bathroom," Aqua explained.

"Oh, okay. So what now?"

"Dunno," Aqua shrugged.

* * *

"And we're back with our final round!" Vert announced as the contestants returned to their seats, "And now it's time for our Final Origin-Jeopardy Round, and the final question is… 'Name one story element about the Guardians that has no base from the Maruoz comic.' Now be sure to write it down on the board in front of you along with how much you'll wager, you have a minute to decide on your answer, go."

And so, with the famous Jeopardy jingle in the background, the contestants wrote down their answers, and all looked confident.

"Alright, going in order of last place to first, Aqua, what did you write?" Vert asked.

"What is the involvement of the counterparts of Sunset Shimmer and Vinyl Scratch, neither of whom have appeared in the comic," Aqua informed.

"Alright, well sadly, that is wrong. Let's see how much you bet," Vert replied.

Aqua turned her board to show she had bet $50

"Well, $50, not very confident in your answer, but that's a safe bet, so you only lost $50," Vert sighed as the points were deducted.

"I've never really read the comic… I just heard Sora say something about them not being in the comic a few days ago, so it was my best guess," Aqua admitted.

"Okay, well thank you for trying today, Aqua, but you ended up with $1050, better luck next time. Hana, you're currently in second with $1500, what was your answer?"

"What is Mitsuko's rivalry with the Spirit of Deceit?" Hana answered.

"You're incorrect. Chrysalis hasn't appeared in that comic yet, let's see how much you bet."

Hana sighed, showing she had written down $700.

"Ouch, quite the blow, Hana, this knocks you down into last place, I'm terribly sorry about that," Vert apologized before approaching Sora, "Now Sora, this is a big deal. If you get it right, you'll win for sure depending on how much you wagered, but if you bet a large amount and got it wrong, you could potentially lose this whole thing. But let's get it over with. What was your answer?"

"...Who is Mai? Hinata's MPD isn't in the main MLP verse, and thus, is not in that comic," Sora responded.

"And that is absolutely correct. There has not been any mention of Mai in any way, shape or form in either the official MLP show or the Mauroz comic. Now let's see how much you win," Vert replied before Sora revealed her board, and the amount surprised Vert, "Wow! You really went double or nothing, you wagered all $3200 of your points. And since you won, you get double that much, leaving you the winner with a grand total of $6400. Congratulations Sora, you not only won the prizes I mentioned earlier, but also the $6400 you earned playing Origin-Jeopardy!"

As the crowd cheered, Sora looked to the crowd to see Hinata was there, cheering her on.

"Great job Sora," Hana congratulated.

"You did great today," Aqua smiled, patting Sora on the back as Noire brought over the prizes and Neptune handed Sora a huge check with the amount she won.

"Thanks…" Sora smiled, as Hinata walked over to give Sora a hug for her victory.

"Awww..." everyone smiled.

"That's so adorable!" Neptune giggled.

"It sure is, Nep-Nep-chan," Vert giggled. "Well that's all the time we have for today, but don't forget to tune in next time!"

* * *

**A New Adventure…**

Takeshi: No way…

**A New Story…**

?: You are this world's first Kamen Rider.

**A New SEGA!**

Takeshi: Henshin!

**=GAME START!=**

**A different Sega no Sekai, where he teams up with a new Nintendo…**

Nintendo: Yo, Take-kun.

**And a new Playstation!**

Playstation: I'm by your side all the time!

**Kamen Rider New SEGA! Start your game soon!**

* * *

**Next Super Hero Taisen Tricky!**

**Blanc: This will be a Video Game Game show. That sounds very redundant.**

**Eiji: Let's see what's in store.**

**SEGA 4: Video Madness!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Really good job today.**

**KKD: Yea. Well with this, we only have one more Nettoban, and after that, tomorrow is the big day of the Taisen.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. *coughs again* Sorry…**

**KKD: It's alright. Anyway, was there something you wanted to say before we close off?**

**Pikatwig: This was a fun chapter, and my favorite part was how Sora won. *coughs* Sorry, been coughing a little while.**

**KKD: It's okay. As for the favorite part, it's kinda tough to say… again. But I think we should move on. Until next time, I'm KKD, he's Pikatwig, and we'll catch ya next time. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More. *coughs again* I'm gonna go and sit down for a little while…**


	12. SEGA: Video Madness

**TB: *zooms in along with KKD before they slide trying to stop but end up crashing into a pile of DVDs* Ouch…**

**KKD: Jeez. Even without Silver, this place is a disaster. And I thought things got bad in the studios when I'm out of the picture.**

**TB: Not to mention the stuff we crashed into... are DVDs! Some of them are Toku, others are animated films, and some are... Shark Movies?!**

**KKD: Now who left these in here? *Picks up the shark movies* This isn't a way to work around here. These are all crap! *tosses shark movies into the trash***

**TB: Hey, don't throw out Jaws! *picks up copy of Jaws out of the trash***

**KKD: Whoops. That's the one shark movie I didn't intend to toss out. I only meant to toss the rest of them. *Plucks out Sharknado* But this, I should've done more to it. One second. *thrashs the case, shreds the disc, and THEN tosses it back in the trash* Better.**

**TB: You really don't like Sharknado, do you?**

**KKD: Nope.**

**TB: ...Let's just move on, shall we? Anyway, not only is this the last Taisen Nettoban, it's also the last one I'm in charge of.**

**KKD: But this is big because when all of these are out, the next day is Taisen day.**

**TB: To quote Daniel Bryan... YES! YES! YES!**

**KKD: -_-" How long were you waiting to loud-shout that?**

**TB: I was just waiting for the right opportunity. Also, I can't help it if I'm a wrestling fan dude. Night of Champions is also coming. #NeverGiveUp!**

**KKD: Yea… here Mr. WWE Fan. *tosses Disclaimer Title belt at TB.***

**TB: Now now, this doesn't belong to me. It belongs on the screen! *takes the Disclaimer part off the belt and slaps it onto the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

"Greetings minna. And welcome to... VIDEO MADNESS!" Blanc announced as there was a tremendous ovation from the audience, "For those of you who don't know how this works, I'll explain, but first, let's meet our contestants. First up, there's my Knight along with Vert's, please welcome Kamen Riders Nintendo and Xbox... Miyamoto Eiji and Kurosawa Saki!"

With that, Eiji walked in, stoic as ever, but Saki was waving, absorbing the crowd's applause. They then sat at their stand next to each other.

"Next up, from Tomodachi Academy, two very close friends and roommates. Please welcome Natsukawa Momo and Fukui Kisho!"

Momo ran out excited, squealing with joy and waving to the crowd, while Kisho stepped out like she was walking in a fashion show, waving to the audience as well. They both sat at their stand as well.

"And finally, of the Toa Sentai Matarangers, we have the light-as-air-hearted green boy with the ice-cold white guy of their group. Introducing MataGreen and White, Ventus and Yuki~!"

Ventus came flying in on the wind for a rather dramatic entrance, while Yuki popped up from a block of ice that was hidden amongst the crowd, landing at the stand along with Ventus.

"Quite the entrance, you two. Well, we know our contestants, let's explain the rules. I will ask a series of questions involving video games. They could be about any genre, video games based off of movies and vice versa, and so on. Whoever gets the question correct gets 10 points. And the winning team with the most points wins a brand new video game of your choice, and the chance to move on to the final round for the grand prize of $2000 and front seat tickets to go see a live premiere of Kamen Rider Drive!" Blanc explained.

"Wow!" the contestants gawked.

"And now with that, let us begin. Here is my first question..." Blanc said as she took one of the flash cards that were in her hands, "'Before Mario was known as he is now, what was his original name and occupation?'"

After some thinking, the Rider duo buzzed in.

"He was originally Jump Man, and he was a construction worker, which was seen in the original 1981 arcade game, Donkey Kong," Eiji answered.

"You are correct!" Blanc responded as she awarded them the 10 points. "Question 2, 'True or false, the original Super Mario Bros and Legend of Zelda games were developed separately in order to avoid mixing of the genres of gameplay.'"

It wasn't long before the Guardian duo buzzed in rather quickly.

"True!" Momo answered.

"Bingo!" Blanc nodded, awarding the duo 10 points, "Question 3, 'Out of all the very horribly received video game movies out there, which one or ones weren't as bad as most of them?'"

There was silence until the Rider duo buzzed again.

"Tomb Raider and Prince of Persia?" Saki answered.

"You forgot the first Mortal Kombat movie, but we'll accept it," Blanc replied, giving the duo another 10 points, putting them to 20, "Question 4, 'Name the first cinematic style video game and it's corresponding director.'"

There was silence for a moment, with everyone trying to think of an answer, until the buzzer sounded.

"The correct answer was Metal Gear Solid for the Playstation 1, and Hideo Kojima," Blanc answered, "No matter, on to the next one. 'Which Atari 2600 game, along with the dreadful ET, was buried in a desert in Roswell, New Mexico in the United States?'"

With that, the Toa team quickly rang in.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry, but that's incorrect," Blanc sighed, before the Guardian duo buzzed in.

"I have heard that the Atari 2600 port of Pac-Man was buried along with ET, because it was such a disgrace to the original arcade version." Kisho answered.

"That's correct!" Blanc confirmed, bringing the Guardians' team score to 20, "Question 5, 'What was the Nintendo Wii originally called before its official release?'"

The Toa buzzed in, ready to get the right answer.

"The Nintendo Revolution," Ven answered.

"Ping pong!" Blanc smiled, awarding the Toa 10 points. "Ok, here we go, it's the last question before the final round. 'What were the highest selling games on all of the Nintendo systems?'"

With that, the Rider team rang in.

"That would be the Mario franchise," the two answered in unison.

"CHOU PING PONG~! You move onto the final round!" Blanc announced, causing Saki to cheer with the crowd while Eiji just calmly smirked and nodded, "Since the Guardians are in 2nd place, they will move on with you. Sorry Toa, but you are out. And I'm terribly sorry, but here's your consolation prize!"

With that, Vert walked in, bringing with her a copy of Super Mario 3D World.

"Hope you enjoy this copy of Super Mario 3D World, available only on the Nintendo Wii U." Blanc stated.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ven replied as he and Yuki walked out, as the audience clapped.

"Now let's move over here for the final round." Blanc said as they moved over to an arcade portion of the game show with five different games over there.

"Here are the rules of the final round. We are going to do a coin toss, and whoever wins it gets to pick from these five games; Mario Kart, Street Fighter II, Guitar Hero, Sonic Colors and Crash Bash. Now, whoever wins the game he or she has chosen for the team wins the $2000 grand prize and any video game they choose for free." Blanc informed, before pulling out a coin, "Here we go, Riders and Guardians... Heads or Tails?"

"Heads," the Riders answered, leaving Tails for the Guardians.

"Ok," Blanc responded as she flipped the coin, which landed on Heads. "You get to pick the game."

"Okay, Saki, let's go with Mario Kart," Eiji suggested.

"What? No way! I say Street Fighter II!" Saki responded.

"Ok, how about we step out of our comfort zone... Blanc-sama, we pick Guitar Hero."

"What? Wait a minute! I may like Guitar Hero, but we don't have time for a musical number in this competition! I say Street Fighter II or Sonic Colors!"

"Sorry Saki, but Eiji already made his choice." Blanc stated.

"Mou!" Saki pouted.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you play Guitar the team." Eiji said, as he patted Saki on the shoulder.

"... Fair trade-off, I suppose," Saki shrugged as she was handed the guitar controller and Eiji took the bass.

"Guardians, you girls get ready too." Blanc said as Momo got the guitar and Kisho got the bass, "Now whoever scores the highest by the end of this song wins. And the song you're playing is... Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'n' Roses!"

"Oh boy, here we go," Saki sighed before they began the game, Momo and Saki doing well with their guitars, while Kisho had some difficulty with the bass, Eiji playing expertly in contrast.

It wasn't long until Saki and Momo actually started singing along to the song. The singing throwing Kisho off even more, but Eiji was unfazed, focusing on the music and playing along. Then came the tough part, the guitar solos! The girls managed to rock out to the solo, but Momo got a little out of control, going faster than the game, and costing her points. They finally reached the home stretch as the song ends with all four of them using the whammy on the long notes. With that, the crowd roared in applause for all four of them.

"Nice work you four. Now let's see your final scores," Blanc replied as she checked the scores over, "Let's see, Eiji and Saki got 50000 points and Momo and Kisho got 25000 points. Which means that... Eiji and Saki win!"

"YAHOO!" Saki cheered, as she pulled Eiji into a hug.

"Uh… yea…" Eiji responded, feeling a tad uncomfortable, before returning the hug.

"Sorry for the loss, Guardians. But here's your consolation prize, a free copy of Spyro the Dragon, plus $1000," Blanc replied, handing them a copy of said game.

"Well… that's pretty cool," Momo shrugged.

"Now if only we had a Playstation for it," Kisho sighed.

"Uh… why do you even have that?" Eiji inquired.

"A gag gift from Noire," Blanc informed.

"Huh?" Eiji gawked.

"Does it matter? Now we get to choose any game we like!" Saki cheered.

The two picked out Disney Infinity and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and each got a check for $2000.

"Minna, arigatou gozaimasu!" Blanc thanked bowing to the audience. "See you later!"

* * *

**A New Adventure…**

Takeshi: No way…

**A New Story…**

?: You are this world's first Kamen Rider.

**A New SEGA!**

Takeshi: Henshin!

**=GAME START!=**

**A different Sega no Sekai, where he teams up with a new Nintendo…**

Nintendo: Yo, Take-kun.

**And a new Playstation!**

Playstation: I'm by your side all the time!

**Kamen Rider New SEGA! Start your game soon!**

* * *

**KKD: *Stands in studio alone* Well, I guess that's it for the Nettoban minna. This story will remain incomplete just in case we decide to make more Nettoban for future projects. The others went ahead to finish up the last of our biggest project yet, and we'll be sure to get it published by tomorrow on the Movie War Theater. So, on behalf of all of Team Toku Sonic West, this has been KKD Silver, the Crossover King, signing off, and I hope to see you guys in the Movie Taisen Theater for Super Hero Taisen Tri! Jaa ne! *Rushes out the studio before shutting the door***


End file.
